M13DOS
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: Seleccion de trece historias sin continuidad dedicadas al mes del miedo... 13 miedos ¿Cuál es el tuyo?
1. Chapter 1

Universo Alterno…  
Robotech y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia esta basada en un CreepyPasta llamado La Bailarina. Bienvenidos al Terror, y suspenso en este especial de Halloween en el mes del miedo.

LA PRISIÓN DE CRISTAL.

Un golpe se escucho después un sollozo de amargura, por entre los pasillos de la academia de danza Clásica en Nueva Macross una bailarina arremetía contra el mundo, contra todos, contra el universo y contra una persona en especial, Lisa Hayes su ex compañera en Ballette y que ahora tras la competencia ella había obtenido el papel principal para la obra "Giselle" y no solo eso, Lisa le había quitado a su manera de ver las cosas el amor de su novio un joven bailarín llamado Rick Hunter si eso la tenia lastimada el haber perdido esa gran oportunidad fue el tiro de gracias para Minmey.

"Te odio tanto lisa Hayes, odio ser desplazada por ti, recuerdo cuando yo era la primera en todo y ahora, porque tu Lisa Hayes, haces algo bien y todos te aplauden y te llenan de halagos, halagos que debían ser míos, recuerdo cuando salió la convocatoria yo estaba entusiasmada al igual que mi primo Kyle quien me animo hacer el casting, pero jamás imagine que tu también estarías aquí, te odio te has quedado con todo lo que era mío, hasta con el amor de Rick, arruinaste mi vida" – seguía llorando llena de ira y frustración, recordando algunos eventos que la llevaron hasta ese momento

FLASHBACK

Los veía reír mientras compraban algunas cosas para decorar su nuevo hogar, Lisa y Rick tenían pocos meses de haberse ido a vivir juntos y ahora derramaban miel por todas partes y yo lo odiaban, me daba coraje el verlos, esa peor pareja resulto ser la mejor de todas, la más fuerte, la mejor.  
\- "¿Qué es eso?"- me acerque a Rick mientras observaba absorto algo  
– "una esfera de cristal"- respondió Rick que ahora miraba una inscripción debajo de la esfera. – "Para encarcelar a quienes tienen el corazón vacio y frio" – finalizo Rick colocando la esfera en su lugar.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y así fui hacer mi audición de haber sabido cómo me iría, me caí, perdí el equilibrio, todos se burlaron de mi, Lisa trato de que, de humillarme al tenderme la mano y ayudarme a ponerme de pie, maldita sea creo que disfruto todo, verme humillada, y a ella, a ella todos le aplaudieron, aun que, que coloque cristales en sus zapatillas ella consiguió el papel de Giselle y a mí me enviaron a cuerpo de baile, del montón, Salí corriendo llorando quería que Lisa muriera, que este sufrimiento se terminara, triste y humillada, tras de sacar una parte de mi ira, Salí de la academia de baile y ahora caminaba cabizbaja por las calles no sabía si las gotas que rodaban por mis mejillas eran mis lagrimas o la misma lluvia que caía torrencialmente esa noche, seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta choque contra alguien  
– lo siento- dije y continúe mi camino  
– perdone, señorita ¿Por qué llora?- me detuve – una señorita tan linda no debe llorar, esos ojos no están hechos para sufrir- alce la vista y lo vi eran los ojos negros más profundos que había visto era como mirar el abismo porque, donde debía estar el color blanco estaba de color negro pero, aun así me dio algo de tranquilidad  
– perdóneme pero en estos momentos no estoy para aceptar un elogio- dije tratando de no sonar grosera  
– lo sé, y la entiendo, he visto su audición y me pareció perfecta- sonreí a fuerzas - ¿no entiendo como no vieron ese bello talento?- volví a sonreír pero más triste  
– me caí, eso no es tener talento – respondí  
– claro que si, las grandes bailarinas han perdido y caído muchas veces pero saben ponerse de pie y salir adelante, por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?- la lluvia parecía haberse detenido con su presencia di un fuerte suspiro  
– bailar, ser Giselle y demostrar que soy mejor que Lisa- respondió Minmey llena de odio en sus palabras  
– si yo pudiera concederle ese deseo, ¿lo tomaría? ¿Bailaría por siempre?- Pregunto el extraño  
– ¿si pudiera? lo haría sin pensarlo- respondió Minmey mas decepcionada, pero la magia no existe – finalizo Minmey con una sonrisa forzada y antes de que ella reanudara su camino el extraño saco algo de gabardina  
\- entonces tome- entrego una esfera de cristal dentro estaba una bailarina al centro vestida de rojo, de cabellos color negro como los de ella  
– no, muchas gracias, se ve que es muy valiosa, y no puedo aceptarlo – ni siquiera la tomo en sus manos – claro que si es muy valiosa señorita, úsela, agítela dos veces, deje que su corazón pida el deseo y vera que pronto recibirá su recompensa- la tierna sonrisa del extraño cambio a una macabra y como si fuera película de terror las luces y los ruidos naturales de la calle se habían ido, de la lluvia solo quedaba la humedad, comenzó a soplar un viento helado  
– supongamos que creo en estas cosas, en la magia, ¿Por qué me la da a mi? ¿No la necesita usted? Puede pedir un deseo- dijo Minmey un tanto incrédula  
– señorita yo ya he obtenido mi deseo, ahora es mi turno de pasarla a alguien más, a alguien que tenga un deseo tan grande como el suyo, tómela le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, bailara por siempre como la bailarina de la esfera, como usted lo merece, ¡o no quiere bailar y ser admirada por todos? – pregunto ese extraño  
– si, por supuesto que quiero eso pero usted perderá algo tan bonito solo por mi – pregunto Minmey pero el sujeto ya comenzaba a alejarse de ella  
\- No se preocupe, después la recuperare – respondió alejándose de ella  
\- Pero señor yo – tarde fue cuando Minmey descubrió que estaba sola en la calle, tomo la esfera la sacudió un par de veces, dio un fuerte suspiro guardando la esfera y se fue a casa.

Después de un baño caliente y relajante Minmey tomaba su aza de Té y sentó en el sofá de su sala viendo de frente a la esfera que ese extraño le había regalado, la agito de nuevo y fijo su mirada en la bailarina – Como si la magia fuera real – dijo en un susurro dejando la esfera sobre su mesa de centro y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Por la mañana temprano llego Minmey a los primeros ensayos de Giselle pero grande era el alboroto, una ambulancia estaba estacionada fuera de la academia dentro entraban y salían paramédicos, se acerco al escenario y pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de Lisa

¿Qué paso? – pregunto acercándose a ellos

Cayo, Lisa Cayo y ¡OH, por Dios! Mira – dijo Sami otra compañera de baile de ambas

Tranquila nena, mírame estarás bien, tranquila – Rick trataba de calmar a Lisa mientras los paramédicos entablillaban la pierna con el tobillo roto y casi pulverizado por la caída – Ven amor – sosteniéndola en brazos sale con los equipos de emergencia.

¡MINMEY!- Con una sonrisa de satisfacción ve como se pierden tras las enormes puertas del teatro, y solo reacciono cuando el director la tomo de los hombros

tu tomaras el lugar de Lisa te sabes los pasos y no hay tiempo para otra audición – Dijo dando inicio a los ensayos, Minmey estaba feliz, ella se había ido de mala manera, pues con el tobillo así en ese estado, era lógico jamás volvería a bailar, incluso no volvería a caminar, lo había logrado al fin algo bueno le pasaba a ella, llego a ser la principal

El tan esperado día del estreno llego, en efecto la caída de Lisa y su tobillo roto la confinaron a una silla de ruedas de nueva cuenta Minmey sonrió satisfactoriamente. Esa noche del estreno si fue un éxito, Minmey bailo y recibió los aplausos, los gritos de euforia esa ovación de pie que ella tanto anhelaba pero que Lisa, en su momento le había robado según su versión, al fin se había convertido en la mejor bailarina, al fin su deseo se había hecho realidad pero, muy pronto se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, escuchaba los gritos de euforia, los aplausos lejanos a ella, su mirada era borrosa como si estuviera viendo atreves de un cristal, comenzó a asustarse tal vez su visión estaba mal, aterrorizada trato de salir del escenario pero… Minmey choco contra algo, era muy duro veía los camerinos, a las bailarinas, al director, a los tramoyistas, al dueño del teatro alejarse, trato de gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero solo ella misma escuchaba su voz, corrió hacia el lado contrario y de nuevo choco contra algo, agitada toco con sus manos ese algo que le bloqueaba el paso y entonces lo sintió era un cristal, un enorme muro de cristal aprisionándola, de pronto los copos de nieve comenzaba a caer sobre ella, aterrada grito mas fuerte  
– AYUDAME, sáquenme de aquí – grito Minmey y vio a aquel extraño hombre que le había obsequiado la esfera lo veía en silencio como sostenía la esfera, sintió una fuerte sacudida cuando agito la esfera  
\- ¿ Aun no lo entiendes? Bailaras por siempre, y todos de admiraran, era tu deseo ¿O no? Bailarina de cuarta, tu deseo lleno de egoísmo y envidia te trajo hasta aquí a la prisión de cristal y ahora te tengo una sorpresa, bailaras por siempre para alguien mas – Minmey cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba en una casa podía ver a través de su esfera un enorme ventanal de vista a un lago, debajo de ella una chimenea y frente a ella dos personas abrazadas , Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, y lo recordó la esfera que Rick sostenía era la misma de aquella bailarina que el extraño le entrego.  
\- Siempre cuidare de ella – alcanzo a escuchar a Rick que agitaba la esfera para que bailara de nuevo bajo esa nieve…

Y así lo hará por siempre y para siempre su envidia endureció su corazón, su odio lo enfrió y su egoísmo lo dejo vacio… ahora bailara, bailara por siempre como ella siempre lo quiso, todas las miradas estarán puestas en ella, aprisionada hasta el fin de los tiempos en esa cárcel, en esa esfera de cristal.

FIN

Adaptación de la creepypasta del mismo nombre escrita por MundoCreepy Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Segundo capitulo de una historia de terror adaptado a Robotech, con algunos personajes y los centrales Lisa y Rick Hunter.  
Las historias son adaptabas de creepypastas y/o leyendas urbanas, los derechos de autor de Robotech no me pertenecen.

M13DOS…  
2\. POR SIEMPRE

Lisa terminaba de cortar las patatas para hacer el puré, mientras hacía tiempo para que la carne estuviese en su punto como le gustaba a Roy, Viendo a través de la ventana podía verlo como terminaba de nuevo de colocar las tablas de madera con las que construiría su fuerte.

Había llovido durante tres noche seguidas y había fango por todo el jardín incluso donde estaba Roy trabajando, con una sonrisa sabia que la entrada estaría llena de fango una vez que el entrara a casa para cenar.

Lisa vigilo por un momento más a su hijo que ahora jugaba con un balón de soccer, después regreso su mirada al horno de la estufa y al temporizador que marcaba menos de tres segundos para que estuviese lista la cena, mientras terminaba de preparar los alimentos, escucho la puerta del auto de Rick que llegaba a casa temprano para cenar, así que salió al comedor para poner la mesa.

\- Hola amor, ya casi está todo listo – grito Lisa desde el comedor

\- Si está bien nena- responde un Rick dejando las cartas de deudas y más deudas sobre la mesa de centro en la sala de su casa.

Lisa sale a recibirlo pero el ya está encaminado al baño, así que, después de un suspiro fija su mirada al jardín  
\- ¡Roy! Cariño, ya entra, la cena ya esta lista ah y por favor Roy esta vez sí limpia tus zapatos no quiero ver huellas de fango por toda la casa – grito con una sonrisa, viendo también que Rick salía del balo y caminaba al comedor – ya está todo amor- dice a Rick  
\- Si amor, gracias – sentándose a la mesa para cenar.

Lisa comienza a servir los platos y los vacos con agua pero como cada noche Rick toma una copa con vino tinto llenándola casi al borde, comenzando a cenar todo estaba bien hasta que…

\- Por cierto Rick, ¿ya sabes lo que paso hoy? En la escuela, – dice Lisa con una enorme sonrisa

\- Lisa yo no – apenas comenzaba a Hablar Rick

\- Después hablas tu ahora que hable Roy anda cariño dile a tu papa lo que paso hoy en la escuela,- apenas abría la boca para hablar

\- No puedo estar aquí- Rick se pone de pie, toma su plato, copa de vino y los deja solos en el comedor.

\- No, no Roy no le hagas caso a papa, después hablo con él, anda cuéntame a mí, dime de nuevo lo que paso en la escuela – los ojos de fastidio y de frustración de Lisa al ver como su marido prefiere comer solo viendo la televisión que estar con su familia.

Y así paso la cena, Rick viendo el televisor y no en la mesa como familia, después del postre Lisa recoge los platos, limpia un poco las migajas esparcidas en el lugar de Roy.

\- Anda amor ve a ponerte la pijama más tarde iré a darte las buenas noches- dice Lisa con una sonrisa viendo a su hijo salir del comedor

Terminando de colocar la loza en el lava vajillas Rick se acerca a ella por la espalda, deja sus cubiertos y la abraza muy fuerte a él, recargando su cabeza, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, Lisa sonríe pues sabe que ahora vienen las disculpas de su marido y aunque no le gustaba su actitud de un año para acá al menos esos breves momentos eran de ellos. Mientras Rick suspiraba largo y pausadamente hasta tomar valor y hablar.

\- Lisa, nena, tienes que para con esto, ya no puedes seguir así- le decía mientras la hacía girar de frente a el

\- ¿De que estás hablando? Rick – pregunta asombrada

\- el hacer esto, no, no debes hacerlo – insiste Rick

\- Rick, amor, no te entiendo- Lisa mirándolo fijamente

\- El actuar como lo estás haciendo, el fingir que él sigue aquí, no le va a devolver a vida a nuestro hijo. Entiéndelo Lisa, Roy esta muerto- la mirada de Lisa cambio, ahora había coraje y tristeza

\- Claro que no, Roy no está muerto – se suelta del abrazo de Rick con violencia

\- Lisa tienes que parar, hace un año lo enterramos, Roy esta muerto- alzando un poco la voz – pero tú, amor, te comportas como si el estuviese vivo, Max y Miriya no quieren venir porque hablas de él, como si estuviese aquí, nena detente, necesitas ayuda- una bofetada detiene a Rick

\- Rick, el no está muerto, créeme – insiste Lisa llorando

\- Claro que si- dice Rick tratando de abrazarla de nuevo

\- Claro que no, porque si lo estuviera, dime entonces, explícame ¿cómo es posible que todos los malditos días aparezcan huellas de fango de sus zapatos por toda la casa?, explícame por que Roy sigue aquí, ¿Por qué lo veo en todas partes? ¿Por qué lo escucho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rick? – ahora es una asustada Lisa abrazándose a su esposo – y él, el, él me mira en silencio, le digo que se vaya y el solo guarda silencio mirándome – Lisa aterrada cierra los ojos con fuerza y le susurra al oído a Rick – y ahora está en las escaleras mirándome- Rick la abraza con fuerza.

Desde que Roy Hunter murió un año atrás el sigue entrando a casa día tras día para ver a su mama quien le hizo una promesa, de estar con ella por siempre, y noche tras noche Rick cierra los ojos para no ver a su hijo flotando encima de las tablas de madera sobre el fango en el jardín las que causaron en niño aquel horrible accidente sonde perdió la vida…

FIN 

Nota del Autor: Adaptación del CreepyPasta llamado "Pisadas" narrado por Drossrotzank 


	3. Chapter 3

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Tercera entrega del especial en el mes del miedo. Son historias cortas de diferentes miedos, con los personajes de Robotech, siendo los centrales Lisa y Rick Hunter.  
Roboetch, no me pertenece esto, es solo ficción.

M13DOS  
3\. LA ESQUELA 

\- ¿Y bien quien fue el gracioso que hizo esto? – una furiosa Katherine lanza una página del diario sobre el escritorio de un editor  
\- Primera, toca antes de entrar a la oficina de tu jefe, y en segunda, no sé de qué rayos estás hablando, ¿de qué hablas por cierto? ¿Qué te puso tan furiosa? – Pregunta mirándola fijamente  
\- De eso – señala Kat la página del diario justo donde esta una esquela  
\- Lamentamos el sensible fallecimiento de – el editor detiene la lectura - ¿Y por esto haces tanto escándalo? Por favor Kat debe ser un bromista solamente no lo tomes tan personal, así que ya deja de estar de neurótica, madura y haz tu trabajo para variar, ahora sal de aquí tengo mucho trabajo.

Katherine sale entre molesta y decepcionada no obtuvo la ayuda de su editor en jefe para descubrir al gracioso o la graciosa que se atrevió a escribir una esquela con su nombre, se sienta en su lugar y comienza a trabajar en sus reportajes a bordo del SDF3 con la noticia de que tal vez den el salto para al fin regresar a su amada tierra, nerviosa mira de nuevo la esquela con su nombre y se percata de algo que no había leído antes, las letras pequeñas del final, sobre saltada se pone de pie para ir a prepararse algo de café y para tratar de calmarse después de lo que leyó. Kat pasea por una de las plataformas donde están reparando algunos vf's, toma sus precauciones para que no pase ningún accidente, pero la vida es tan caprichosa que a veces no se entiende, como el ¿Porque se reventó una gruesa cadena? Que levantaba uno de los alerones de una nave, golpeando contra una hélice y esta salir a toda velocidad hasta que se impacta contra una pared de la nave dejando a algunos pilotos, mecánicos e ingenieros con la cara de asombro, algunos asustados y otros más horrorizados al ver como esa hélice corto de tajo el cuello de la reportera Kat impactando contra la pared, tal y como decía la causa de su muerte en aquella esquela.

\- Perfecto, cero y va una, ahora la que sigue – una figura oscura se aleja entre las sombras de los pasillos después de tomar una fotografía de la muerte de Kat.

Darla una piloto de combate quien desde niña creció con las historias de los héroes del SDF-1 ahora era líder de escuadrón el cual se preparaba para marcar el camino para guiar a su admirado Almirante Hunter a casa, dando las instrucciones Karen penn se acerca a ella con una página del diario

\- Darla, ¿ya viste esto? – mostrando la nota

\- ¿Es una especie de broma? No es nada graciosa- responde

\- Creo que no deberías volar, te recuerdo que Kat también recibió una igual y bueno, todos sabemos cómo acabo- insiste Karen

\- No creo en esas tonterías, lo siento, además yo jamás le negaría algo al Almirante Hunter- responde con una sonrisa y aun con las suplicas de Karen se prepara Darla para salir con su escuadrón

Después de diez minutos y en plena formación reciben la primera voz de alarma – No, no sé qué sucede el sistema no responden, no, no puedo controlar la nave- una asustada Darla envía un S.O.S al SDF-3 pero poco pueden hacer por salvarle la vida, un enorme destello frente a ellos desparece a todo el escuadrón y como si fuera una película de terror mezclado con humor negro los restos, pedazos de Darla chocan contra los cristales de la nave, provocando gritos, asombro un mandando a la cama con un severo ataque de nervios a Lisa Hayes.

En el minuto de silencio la misma persona escondida entre las sombras de los pasillos comienza a reír de manera descontrolada – perfecto, perfecto, solo quedaría una y listo, pero a ella mmmm creo que debe ser algo espectacular, es nuestra protagónica así que – queda de frente con alguien más que a descubierto una parte de su secreto.

\- Sue, así que eras tú la que estaba haciendo todo esto, pero ¿Por qué? – pregunta la mujer frente a ella

\- Minmey, la grandiosa y olvidada artista de pacotilla creí que tu mejor que nadie me entenderías pero ya veo que si tienes la cabeza hueca- trata de alejarse

\- ¿Quién es la protagónica? – pregunta tomándole su mano

\- Adivina- con una sonrisa macabra responde Sue

\- De acuerdo, comencemos por el principio, ¿te parece? Kat se convirtió en la periodista oficial gracias a Lisa Hayes haciéndote a un lado, por eso debía irse, después Darla y su extraña admiración sabias que, había sido la protegida de Lisa y por lo tanto el verla morir la llevarían a un estado de shock porque la protagonista en sí de todo esto, es Lisa Hayes, y ahora que esta vulnerable la atacaras pero no porque ella sea tu objetivo real, tu objetivo central, es su marido ¿cierto? Es Rick Hunter porque en tu cabeza hueca crees que, al asesinar a Lisa Hayes, Hunter ira corriendo a tus brazos o de alguna manera tu podrás consolarlo, pero déjame decirte algo estúpida, para Rick no hay, ni habrá otra mujer que ame tanto, más que Lisa Hayes, así que, has asesinado en vano, ¿voy bien o me regreso? – pregunta Minmey con una sonrisa

\- Excelente, solo que, ¿Cómo las asesino? – Sue tomando su radio – si hola, quisiera una esquela nueva a nombre de – antes de continuar Minmey logra quitarle el aparato y lo que hizo le provoco a Sue un escalofrió recorriendo toda su espina dorsal

\- Sue Grahm – Finaliza MInmey

\- Estúpida, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué? – guarda silencio y después continúa – simples coincidencias, no me afecta – responde tratando de sonar segura

\- Si claro – le arrebata la libreta donde escribió las cosas más horribles sobre el motivo de muertes para las esquelas – eres un monstruo, esto lo sabrá Rick, aunque claro si crees que son coincidencias no te importara – corree hacia las habitaciones donde encontrara a Rick, tras de ella Sue lo que escribió sobre la muerte de Lisa y lo que hizo Minmey de cambiar el nombre por el de ella la puso en alerta

\- Si leíste todo sabrás que Lisa ya no está en el camarote – grita Sue

Minmey sigue corriendo en su mano trae el comunicador que le quito a Sue, pregunta en que plataforma alguien ha visto a la Lisa, verifica los datos y llega a la plataforma A de reparación y anclaje, la más peligrosa de todas, busca con su mirada a Lisa, solo ve mecánicos, naves, chatarra, esquiva con cuidado de lastimarse hasta llegar al fundidora donde queman las piezas inservibles, entre la chatarra ve a Sue casi a la altura de sus pasos, trata de perderla y al fin logra ver a Lisa cercas de la caldera, corre, obliga a sus pies a moverse para llegar antes que Sue y evitar que algo malo le suceda pero antes de lograrlo ve con horror como el barandal de protección se desprende haciendo que Lisa pierda el equilibrio - ¡LISA CUIDADO! – grita Minmey en su intento de que gire pues quien esta mas cercas a ella es esa reportera obsesionada con Rick, Sue

\- No, no lo hagas, no sabes la clase de monstruo que despertaras si algo le pasa a Lisa- pero sin saber cómo, o en qué momento quien resbala y queda suspendida en el aire solo tomando una cadena es Sue - ¿Lisa? ¿estas bien? – al fin acercándose a ellas

\- Sí, estoy bien, pero ella no creo que lo esté- ambas ven como trata Sue de subir para evitar caer pero ambas no hacen nada por ayudarlas parecen hipnotizadas solo la observan, y de la misma manera desde las sombras a pasos pausados una figura se acerca a ellas.

\- Creo que ambos leemos lo mismo Sue , sabes lo único que lamento es que Kat y Darla hayan terminado así para descubrir que has sido tú quien ha estado matando a pilotos, oficiales, incluso aliados que han estado cercas de mi solo por tu obsesión, y en efecto como lo dijo Minmey, no tienes idea la clase de monstruo que soy cuando tratan de lastimar a quien amo, así que, mis condolencias a tus amigos, descansa en paz Sue Graham – Un Rick Hunter toma la mano de su esposa dando media vuelta regresa a su camarote – no te olvides Minmey de publicar su esquela – a lo lejos solo se escucho un grito de suplica y tras de ello gritos de mecánicos y tripulación dando la alarma de… ACCIDENTE.

Rick guarda el papel con las instrucciones para elaborar una esquela, una sonrisa macabra se forma cuando le avisan que Sue Graham ha muerto después de caer a la caldera de fundición quedando su cuerpo en calidad de desaparecido…

\- Nadie se mete con mi esposa – apaga las luces y simplemente se va a dormir junto a ella.

La esquela, las bromas mal intenciones tienen un karma muy poderoso y malévolo… ten cuidado a quien se la dediques…

FIN

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Trate de adaptarla lo mejor posible, esa historia del mismo nombre es mucho mas macabra y gore así que omite algunos detalles. 


	4. Chapter 4

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? AU Es la 4ta entrega de esta saga de leyendas urbanas y/o creepypastas en el especial del mes del miedo. Son historias adaptadas a ROBOTECH  
Robotech no me perteneces…

M13DOS  
4\. LA PROMESA

Era su primera noche en el hospital. El bebé dormía en la cuna junto a ella. Había sido un parto difícil, aunque al final todo salió bien. La trasladaron a la sala de maternidad y allí le enseñaron a dar el pecho. Términos que eran totalmente nuevos para ella, como "meconio" o "calostro", se le hicieron habituales en cuestión de minutos. Y a eso de las diez de la noche, luego de llorar durante casi todo el día, el bebé se durmió. -Ahora descanse, porque mañana será peor- , le sonrió la enfermera. Apagó la luz y se fue. Y así Lisa y Rick se quedaron pensando en la oscuridad, meciendo de vez en cuando la cuna. Pensando en cómo se las arreglarían ahora que este bebe estaba aquí, él un adolescente y ella su instructora fue una relación difícil lo que los llevo a sus padres fueron claros en decirles que jamás regresara si llegaba a responderle a Lisa por ese bebe, pero como no hacerlo?, ese pequeño bultito había sido hecho lleno de amor entre ambos - -

\- Mañana será otro día- dijo Rick dándole un beso en la frente a Lisa abrazándola para tratar de dormir.

De pronto un ruido seco despertó a Rick y a Lisa sobresaltados mirando fijamente hacia un ruido que estaba tras la puerta de la habitación. Un extraño ruido como si alguien en el pasillo caminara y jadeara como un perro, las fuertes pisadas iban y venían, iban y venían con ese constante jadeo pero, ¿Realmente era un jadeo? Era como una respiración agitada y superficial. El niño a su lado se removió inquieto, y Lisa lo sostuvo y meció hasta calmarlo. Rick tomo el teléfono y marco el número de la central de enfermeras.

-¿Sí?- respondió una mujer con voz adormilada del otro lado.  
-Hola, sí, soy Rick Hunter el novio de Lisa y llamo desde la sala 122- susurrando para no despertar al bebé-. Hay un ruido del otro lado de la puerta… y no, nos deja dormir.  
-¿Un ruido?- pareció despabilarse la enfermera-. ¿Un ruido como qué?  
-Parece que alguien camina. Va y viene por el pasillo. Y respira de una forma rara. Como un… jadeo. – Respondió Rick acercándose un poco a la puerta  
-Oh, Dios- dijo la enfermera a través del teléfono. Se escuchó un clic y al cabo de unos segundos una nueva voz, esta vez más autoritaria, habló con evidente urgencia: – ¿Señor Hunter?-

-Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué… - apenas iba a preguntar de nuevo

-Soy la jefa de enfermería. No salgan de la habitación. Por lo que más quiera, no salgan. – En su voz había desesperación  
-¿Me quiere decir qué es lo que está pasando?- alce un poco la voz,

-¿Tienen a su bebé ahí? – Insistía muy alterada  
-Está aquí con nosotros, por supuesto – respondió  
-Abrácelo. Abrácelo con todas sus fuerzas- Dijo al fin  
-Es una broma, ¿cierto? – Esperaba algo mas  
-No es una broma. Hay algo peligroso ahí afuera. Pensamos que no volvería, pero nos equivocamos. Dijo al fin  
-¿Algo peligroso?- Pregunto y Lisa lo había escuchado, acercándose a él sosteniendo al bebe y ambos miramos a la puerta cerrada-. Entonces llame a la policía. Y vengan. Ayudarnos- casi en una súplica aterrado abrazo a Lisa mas cercas de él  
-No podemos- dijo la enfermera-. Nosotras también corremos peligro – respondió  
-¿Qué es esa cosa? Por Dios – seguían escuchando los ruidos

Y la puerta de repente comenzó a sacudirse. Parecía que alguien, con una fuerza sobrehumana, la golpeaba sin cesar. La respiración se había transformado en una especie de pavoroso grito de hiena, que resonó y se hizo eco en las profundidades del corredor. El bebé de inmediato se despertó y comenzó a llorar, sacudiendo los bracitos con violencia.

-¡Está golpeando la puerta!- Rick alzo la voz preocupado y asustado mientras Lisa sostenía al bebe para calmarlo  
-¡No abra!- le dijo la aterrorizada enfermera a través del teléfono- ¡No abra y abrace a su bebé! ¡Abrácelo ANTES DE QUE LO LLEVE!- grito por el auricular

No lo dude ni un instante. Ni siquiera pensé en las escalofriantes palabras de la enfermera. Lisa Se puso el bebé en el pecho y enseguida la puerta se abrió con un golpazo. Una mujer, vestida de enfermera, entró arrastrándose como una serpiente. El uniforme estaba por completo manchado de sangre, sangre que goteaba y manchaba los mosaicos encerados. Tenía el cuerpo doblado y caminaba apoyada en sus brazos, porque no tenía piernas. Miró hacia uno y otro lado y luego comenzó a trepar por la cuna del bebé. Sus ojos eran ciegos y una lengua bífida asomaba entre sus labios. Lisa se paró sobre la cama, con el niño en brazos, y saltó por encima de la cosa. La enfermera de inmediato se dio vuelta y trató de agarrarla en el aire, pero falló por muy poco. Lisa salió corriendo de la habitación, vio con horror como caía por detener a esa cosa  
\- RICK-  
\- no, no te llevaras a nuestro hijo- como pudo Rick logro sacarla de de él y corrió tras de Lisa, - no mires, sigue corriendo nena- Dijo Rick mientras la aparición iba tras de ellos, arrastrando el cuerpo por el pasillo. Sus brazos eran esqueléticos y largos y parecían las patas de una araña. Llegando al final del pasillo y, aún abrazando al bebé, abandonaron el hospital.  
Caminaron unas calles hasta llegar y sentarse en una parada de colectivo, meciendo al niño. Sin saber a dónde ir, la noche era helada y con la manta del hospital y la chaqueta de Rick envolvieron a su bebe, aunque el suéter de Rick era delgado aun así servía mas para proteger a Lisa del viento helado, mientras la abrazaba para darle calor su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Rick, Rick Hunter?- era la voz de la enfermera, que parecía muy preocupada-. ¿Dónde rayos se metieron? ¿El bebé está bien?- se nota que estaba alterada

-Abandonamos el hospital. No, nos van a obligar a volver con esa cosa dando vueltas por ahí- Rick respondió tratando de que no se quebrar su voz por el terror- ¿Me quiere decir qué diablos era eso? – Sin soltar a Lisa  
-No lo sabemos- explicó la enfermera, luego de una pausa-. El hospital es antiguo, y cuando nosotras llegamos, ella ya estaba aquí. Pensábamos que era una leyenda, hasta que un día, hace diez años, la vimos, después cinco niños murieron esa noche, y uno desapareció- el corazón de Rick dio un vuelco  
-¿Es un fantasma? – Pregunto asustado  
-Es algo peor, los fantasmas son sólo visiones esto es algo… demoníaco, Escúcheme- comenzaba a hablar  
-No pienso regresar ahí, no voy a exponer a mi novia y a mi hijo a esa cosa, si es lo que se propone, hacernos volver - grite titiritando de frío. En ese momento pasó un autobús, casi vacío, aunque ninguno hizo esfuerzo alguno en detenerlo. ¿Para qué? El viaje tarde o temprano terminaría.  
-Escúcheme Hunter, porque esto es muy importante- insistió la enfermera-. Debe cuidar de su bebé las veinticuatro horas del día, porque en cuanto se descuide esa cosa regresará y se lo llevará, cuando elige un bebé, no descansa hasta obtenerlo. Así ha ocurrido siempre, de nada servirá huir, ella la seguirá a donde quiera que vaya. ¿Tiene alguien que cuide del bebé, además de ustedes? – pregunto una muy asustada enfermera

-Yo…- pensé rápidamente en la negligencia de nuestra familia, y en que estábamos solos, sin trabajo que de dinero para una canguro, - Lisa levántate- dije sin terminar la llamada  
– que ¿porque?- pregunto Lisa asustada, mientras mi vista dio con esa cosa, estaba al final de la calle mirándonos, nos había encontrado, aunque en realidad estaba viendo nuestro bebe  
– debemos irnos, ahí esta ella- dijo a ambos, a Lisa y a la llamada.  
\- corra huya, escóndase y recuerde no debe dormir o de lo contrario esa cosa matara a su bebe- Rick apago el teléfono tomando a Lisa con fuerza, sus pensamientos estaban en huir y protegerlos – Ahí viene esa cosa Rick- grito Lisa aterrada mientras la colocaba tras de mí. Seguía arrastrándose hacia ellos así que, Rick no lo pensó dos veces giro para ver a Lisa  
\- escúchame nena, no debes dormir debes protegerlo, - comenzó Rick, desde que vio de nuevo a esa cosa todo estaba claro él daría su vida para darle tiempo de que huyera  
– no, no, Rick por favor te lo suplico no me dejes- los ojos llenos de Lagrimas de Lisa le partían el alma a Rick pero él, le había hecho una promesa a Lisa hace años, siempre la protegería y cuidaría y en este momento era ideal para demostrárselo  
– te amo, te amare siempre, eres fuerte y sé que puedes hacerlo, - beso suavemente a su hijo y después a Lisa a modo de despedida  
\- júrame que volveré a verte- Dijo Lisa sosteniendo a su bebe  
– te lo juro, cuando llegue el momento iré por ti, cuando ella se olvide de nuestro hijo iré por ti- un beso y eso fue todo esa cosa comenzó a gruñir y a gritar, lo mismo que hizo en el hospital, avanzando más aprisa hacia ellos – ¡VETE!, AHORA ¡VETE LISA!, ¡VETE!- Rick vio correr a Lisa sosteniendo a su bebe en brazos, limpio una lagrima y se abalanzo contra esa cosa que trato de dar alcance a Lisa. – A ellos no los tendrás nunca demonio – y grito y después el silencio lo cubrió todo.

Mientras Lisa corría con su bebe en brazos se repetía a sí misma, haciendo una promesa  
\- Rick te lo prometo, jamás dormiré, cuidare a nuestro bebe- de tras solo escucho el grito ahogado de agonía del único hombre que había amado en toda su vida, el padre de su hijo, a manos de ese demonio devorador de niños.  
A una distancia se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, se sobre salto al escuchar el ruido de su teléfono, era del hospital preguntando por ellos, y Lisa no dudo ni un segundo en decirle el sacrificio de Rick y de su promesa.

-No dormiré nunca- Le decía Lisa a la enfermera.  
-Lisa, si esa es su decisión, entonces… que Dios la bendiga. . A usted y al bebé. Ojalá pudiéramos ayudarla – Lisa termino la llamada sosteniendo a su bebe dormido bajo la mantita de lana, y acaricio su mejilla sonrosada y tibia.  
-No dormiré nunca, Roy, se lo prometí a tu papa, a Rick y sé que lo lograre, por él y por ti, el nos protegió a los dos, y yo cumpliré con esta promesa hasta volver a verlo – besando su mejilla una figura solitaria se aleja, perdiéndose en la neblina de una ciudad silenciosa…

… -Dice la leyenda que ella, Lisa jamás volvió a dormir. Día tras día, noche tras noche, la chica heroicamente cuidó de su bebé, hasta que éste se hizo mayor y la enfermera nocturna lo dejó en paz. – contaba una chica a otras más, frente a una casa algo abandonada y a punto de derrumbarse,  
\- y que paso?- otra más preguntaba,  
\- pues dicen que, cuando el niño creció y cumplió los 16 años, la enfermera nocturna dejo de perseguirlos, y ella Lisa al fin pudo cerrar sus ojos- respondió  
\- ¿Y aun viven? ¿Ambos? Porque es obvio que el padre murió – otra más mirando hacia dentro de esa casa abandonada  
\- Ella se quedo dormida para siempre, la policía ingreso por el olor a podrido y encontró su cuerpo pero, dicen que tenía una sonrisa y su hijo lo enviaron a la Armada bajo el cuidado de los amigos de ellos- responde la chica tomando una fotografía que después de mirarla soltó la cámara seguida de un buen grito  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntan acercándose a ella que esta con la mirada pérdida asustada señalando la casa - ¡Por Dios! Son ellos, el vino por ella como su promesa, miren – en la imagen están abrazados al fin Lisa y Rick se han encontrado, ella cumplió su promesa de no dormir por su hijo y el también, el venir por ella cuando ella pudiera dormir…

FIN  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: Creepypasta "La enfermera nocturna".


	5. Chapter 5

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? AU Quinta entrega de las 13 historias de terror adaptadas a Robotech desde creepypastas y/o leyendas Urbanas.  
Los derechos de Autor de Robotech no me pertenecen.

M13DOS  
5\. SOCIABLE

Una enorme casa frente al lago, dentro en la sala hay una chimenea las brazas calientas acogedoramente todo el lugar frente al enorme ventanal esta una mesa de centro a su costado izquierdo una mecedora de madera y frente a esta una silla de madera, sentado esta un oficial de investigación del servicio secreto de la U.N SPACY

Rick Hunter se acerca dejando una charola con dos tazas de café caliente y dos rebanadas de pastel sobre la mesa del centro, toman asiento en la mecedora y con una amplia sonrisa comienza hablar muy ameno con su invitado.

\- Hola Oficial es bueno verlo de nuevo ¿Cómo ha estado? Yo muy bien de maravilla- soltando un suspiro – la verdad que si, sabe, bueno debo confesar algo y se lo digo pues para evitar habladurías y esas cosas, bien comencemos, fíjese que un día llego Jack Archer el era muy amigo de mi casi hermano Roy Focker, es un excelente piloto debo confesarlo pero también es muy imprudente porque vera, vino aquí a decirme que venía por que se había enamorado de una chica, que lo había cautivado y no sé qué tantas cosas mas ¿y de quien se imagina que se había enamorado? Pues sí, de ella, de mi esposa de Lisa Hayes y pensé o sea ¿que demonios le pasaba? Es mi Lisa, no se la iba a dejar tan fácil así que, lo invite a tomar una cerveza en mi casa para hablar obviamente no le iba a decir mis verdaderas intenciones y bueno cuando él estaba muy entretenido pues le dije que iría por unas botanas y cuando regrese lo vi ahí y no sé, me dio mucho coraje así que, tome una hacha que estaba en mi cobertizo me acerque a el por la espalda y ZAZ que le golpe el cuello, claro sin experiencia pues la cabeza no se corto, se quedo a la mitad pero de nuevo ZAZ y ahí si cayo la cabeza de Archer, claro que Lisa estaba por llegar así que me puse a limpiar todo, y lance su cuerpo por ahí, lo hubiera visto Oficial, se había quedado con la botella en la cara jajajaja, bueno en fin – Rick tratando de controlar la Risa, mientras el oficial estaba estoico, no podía decir una palabra –y bueno continuemos, me sirvió hablar con él, porque vera me dijo que Sue Graham andaba diciendo por ahí muchas cosas malas de mi Lisa y que pretendía quitarla de en medio para que, ella y yo estuviéramos juntos así que, una noche la llame y la invite a venir a mi casa para una cena romántica, la muy estúpida accedió de inmediato y mientras preparaba todo le invite una copa de vino le pedí que tomara asiento en la sala en lo que yo iba por un obsequio para ella, pobrecita la verdad ella estaba toda ilusionada con esa noche, pero de ser honesto si la idiota no hubiese abierto la boca criticando a Lisa nada malo le hubiese pasado pero no, tuvo que abrir la boca así que. debía silenciarla, y de nueva cuenta oficial pues ella sentadita y muy distraída me acerque por la espalda y ZAZ le corte el cuello, esta vez me dio mucha risa la verdad porque su cabeza reboto y cayó sobre la mesa de centro, con ella no batalle tanto pues su cuello femenino es más frágil y delgado – haciendo una pausa – mire se acabo el café, deje ir por mas no se vaya ahora regreso – Rick se pone de pie recogiendo la charola y caminando a la cocina, pensando no se mueva jajajaja.

\- regrese oficial, - de nuevo Rick trayendo mas café toma su asiento en la mecedora frente a él y reanuda su plática – Y buen ya estando en nuestra misión expedicionaria abordo del SDF3 pues ya sabe pasan muchas cosas entre esas pues el aborto que sufrió mi esposa, si fue muy duro y muy difícil para ambos pero nuestro amor nos mantuvo unidos y logramos salir adelante, pero debo confesarle que, no me quedaría tan tranquilo necesitaba saber quien le hizo tanto daño y gracias a la confesión de Minmey supimos que el culpable había sido T. R Edwards y pues también debía pagar, así que, supimos en donde estaba y no dude en ir a buscarle, ese maldito traidor sabría de mi ira, claro el alegaba que, yo había dejado morir a su novia hace tiempo en la base de Alaska y lo que quería era que yo sintiera el mismo dolor de perder a un ser querido, claro el me dijo que su objetivo era que mi Lisa muriera pero con la muerte de nuestro segundo hijo era suficiente para él, así que, no lo dude, antes de que las fuerzas llegaran a detenerlo yo debía hacer algo para proteger a mi familia y ya se imagina verdad, si, estaba hablando con él y en un descuido de ese infeliz pues le di igual de fuerte en su cuello ZAZ ya me estaba haciendo experto en el tema y esta vez le corte la cabeza de un tajo me sentí frustrado no hubo mucha sangre pero bueno, estaba cortada, lance su cabeza al pozo del génesis y lo que salió después bueno esa es otra historia – Rick detiene su relato al escuchar la puerta de un auto aparcando en la entrada de su casa – creo que ya llego mi esposa, lo invitaría a cenar pero sé que tiene cosas que hacer y yo no le quito mas su tiempo. – se acerco al investigador tomando su cabeza dijo – fue un placer hablar con usted oficial pero tenemos cena, espero verlo muy pronto para seguir hablando – Rick camina hacia el sótano depositando en el estante la cabeza del oficial regresa a guardar el cuerpo en el armario recoge las cosas y se acerca a la puerta para recibir a Lisa.

\- Hola amor, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – Lisa acercándose a darle un beso sosteniendo unas bolsas  
\- Muy bien cariño, estaba hablando con el oficial del servicio secreto- responde ayudando a su esposa  
\- ¿No cenara con nosotros? – Pregunta Lisa sacando del horno la cena pre calentada  
\- No, quiero que esta noche solo estemos nosotros, tal vez la siguiente semana nos acompañe- responde abrazando a Lisa por la espalda  
\- Muy bien entonces vamos a cenar – Dice besando a su esposo.

Y así estoicas las cabezas se pierden en la oscuridad del sótano, todos aquellos que se atrevan a lastimar a Lisa terminaran viendo a la nada encima de una repisa.

FIN.  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Historia de terror real llamada "La Anciana".


	6. Chapter 6

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? AU… sexta entrega de Creepypasta y/o leyendas urbanas.  
Robotech es derechos de autor, esto es una historia de ficción.

M13DOS  
6\. SIGUE JUGANDO…

Tenía frio, los pies no le respondían, las manos las movía con mucha dificultad intentando abrir la puerta. Las sombras se acercaban y con ellas la temperatura bajaba. Minmey, forzó la puerta hasta que después de unos segundos esta se abrió. Al intentar dar un paso, pero se dio cuenta que estaba paralizada, no se podía mover. Delante de ella había un camino que llevaba a su perdición pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Las sombras la rodearon, arañaban su piel con unas garras invisibles y afiladas. Fuertes zumbidos se convertían en una palabra al llegar a oídos de Minmey. No caminaba pero se movía, la puerta se alejaba, intentaba retroceder, pero solo consiguió caer al suelo. Las sombras la estaban engullendo.

Ya no tenía fuerza. Solo podía chillar aún sabiendo que nadie la oía y de que con su miedo alimentaba aquellos seres inmundos. Cerró los ojos, deseó con fuerza no estar allí, deseó no haber jugado con lo que no conocía, deseó que todos y cada uno de aquellos seres desaparecieran y por último deseó que todos sus amigos volvieran a vivir y así poder verlos aunque fuese solo una vez más.

Los zumbidos cesaron, ya no tenía frio y al abrir los ojos vio a sus amigos, sus deseos se habían cumplido. Todos estaban preocupados, tenían el rostro desencajado y la mayoría de ellos la intentaban levantar del suelo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Max

\- Debes tener cuidado- continuo Rick

\- Gracias chicos creí, creo que lo soñé – respondió Minmey

Aún era de día, las cortinas que antes no dejaban pasar la luz estaban recogidas, el tablero de cuija estaba sobre la mesa con un vaso en el centro. Tori, aún no comprendía que había sucedido, según sus amigos, se había desmayado al tocar el vaso.

\- Apenas tocaste el vaso sobre la cuija y te desmayaste- dijo Miriya

\- En realidad primero gritaste y después te desmayaste, fue aterrador – Scott

\- ¿Así? Y ¿Qué fue lo que grite? – pregunto Minmey y todos se miraron entre sí

\- Te…- Rick estaba por responder pero Max lo interrumpió

\- No importa, es bueno que estas bien- finalizo Max

Pero Minmey solo recordaba haber llegado a la cabaña para pasar el fin de semana y después haber jugado a un juego que había causado la muerte de sus amigos y casi la suya.

Al caer la noche todos se fueron a dormir. Minmey fue la última en subir al segundo piso por el miedo que le causaba cerrar los ojos y volver a estar atrapada por aquellos seres, sintió que algo la miraba, que algo la rodeaba. La luz del segundo piso estaba encendida, así que después de tranquilizarse y mentalizarse que solo había sido una absurda sensación, apagó la luz y dejando la puerta entre abierta de su habitación, se acostó en la cama con la intención de dormir. Pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño ya que cualquier sonido la asustaba, al girarse se asustó de su propia imagen reflejada en un espejo. Al cerrar los ojos, por fin consiguió dormirse.

Las sombras volvieron, la atrapaban, el frio volvió a invadir su cuerpo, un escalofrió, un grito llamándola -¡NO, MINMEY!- y de un salto se despertó. Ya volvía a estar despierta nuevamente.

Un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo al oír un ruido. Al mirar hacia la puerta vio que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par y que la luz del pasillo estaba encendida. Minmey se levantó y sentir que su instinto le decía que no. Al presionar el interruptor la bombilla, esta estalló. Sintió la necesidad de bajar al piso de abajo haber si alguien había ido a ver la tele y había dejado la luz encendida. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Los escalones crujían a su paso cosa que la asustaba y hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo habitual.

Aunque tenía frio, estaba sudando. Cuando llegó al último escalón no pudo aguantar la tentación de volver a su habitación pero un extraño impulso de valentía lo impidió.

Una vez abajo, Minmey decidió ir al comedor por si había alguien. Para llegar a la estancia, tenía que cruzar un largo pasillo cosa que hizo temblar todo su esqueleto. Tenía la camiseta empapada de sudor y eso la incomodaba. Al llegar al comedor pudo ver que no había nadie más que ella despierta. Al girar para volver a su habitación vio un pequeño haz de luz que provenía de la cocina.

Al llegar a la pequeña estancia donde aún quedaban los restos de la cena, vio una linterna encendida sobre una pequeña mesa redonda. Minmey cogió la linterna y al oír un ruido, su corazón se disparó y corrió hasta llegar nuevamente al comedor donde había más luz. Al llegar al comedor vio a todos sus amigos sentados alrededor del tablero de ouija, cada uno de sus amigos tenía el dedo índice sobre un vaso que no hacia movimiento alguno.

\- Perdón chicos pero ¿Qué hacen todos despiertos a esta hora? ¿Qué están haciendo? – tratando de entender todo

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo un frio silencio. Minmey se acerco a ellos y les pidió que no bromearan pero ninguno de ellos se inmutó, a punto de llorar, se acercó lo suficiente para ver como el vaso se empezaba a mover señalando poco a poco un conjunto de letras.

Al cabo de un rato la palabra que formaban las letras era: JUGUEMOS.

Sus amigos dejaron de mirar el tablero de ouija para mirarla a ella con los rostros desencajados y con unas miradas que le congelaron la sangre. Minmey retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente y entonces vio como sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Al gritar y cerrar los ojos sintió una extraña tranquilidad hasta sentir de nuevo unos extraños zumbidos. Los zumbidos cobraron significado y el frio y el miedo volvieron a invadir el cuerpo de Tori. Sus amigos se habían convertido en las sombras y lo último que pudo sentir fue como esos seres le atravesaban con sus garras la piel matándola poco a poco y esperando que eso no pudiera fuera más que una pesadilla, se desmayó por el dolor.

DIAS DESPUES

Todos en la base se preocuparon porque no tenían noticias de ellos así que, no dudaron en enviar a alguien a buscarlos. Uno de los policías que acudieron para revisar, trato de llamar a la puerta pero vio que estaba abierta, al entrar vio que todo estaba ordenado, camino despacio cruzando por el pasillo y llegar a una gran estancia un escalofrió inundó su cuerpo. Había una chica con la piel hecha jirones y un conjunto de chicos sentados alrededor de un tipo de tablero de ouija. Cada chico tenía las manos llenas de sangre y con uno de los dedos, el único que no estaba lleno de sangre, tocaban un vaso que se encontraba encima de un pequeño papel. El policía abrió el papel doblado y únicamente habían algunas palabras escritas: Game Over, ESTA NOCHE TODOS VENGAMOS LA MUERTE DE LISA A MANOS DE MINMEY.

Girando había una tableta con un solo video reproduciéndose, Minmey lanzaba a Lisa al vacio después de que Rick se decidiera por ella y dejara a Minmey una vez más… Sola.

FIN  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Creepypasta de nombre "JUGUEMOS"


	7. Chapter 7

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? AU, Séptima entrega de relatos cortos adaptados a Creepypastas y/o leyendas Urbanas en el universo de Robotech y algunos de sus personajes, como especial del mes del miedo.

M13DOS  
7\. DECIR ADIOS…

Llegue hasta una casa al final de la calle, la noche era fría, el aire helado calaba hasta los huesos, verifique la dirección y si, es correcta esta era la casa, dos mil dólares si lograba pasar las nueve habitaciones, Max me había hablado de ella, dijo que Ben se volvió loco y solo llego hasta la tercera y los sacaron, Archer se colgó de la cuarta habitación y el se arrepintió a penas entrando a la primera, y ahora es mi turno, después de lo que paso en mi vida, en ese accidente donde Lisa murió, mi sed de aventura a lo desconocida creía a modo de obsesión, así que, subí los enormes escalones y abrí la puerta, la recepción estaba decorada a modo infantil, un enorme letrero de BIENVENIDO, un papel en la recepción que decía:  
"Favor de registrarse con su nombre completo, un numero de emergencia, y firme aceptando términos y condiciones, de terminar el recorrido de las nueve habitaciones usted recibirá dos mil dólares en efecto, atentamente la Gerencia".  
Termine de llenarla y había una llave la tome y me guie por una flechas dibujadas en el piso de madera debía seguir ese camino para llegar a la primera habitación.

No. 1 la decoración era simple, una luz color rojo al frente, una silla y un intento de espantapájaros sentado en ella, una sonrisa sínica salió de mis labios, esto es todo? Por esto tanto miedo a la casa? Pensé, sin prestar atención a esa cosa camine hacia el frente debajo de la enorme luz roja estaba dibujado el número dos, y una llave colgaba de la puerta, abrí y pase a la siguiente habitación

No. 2 De nuevo color negro una mesa de noche y una vela encima de ella, un libro abierto y una silla a un lado de la mesa, me acerque a leer lo que estaba ahí, y mi corazón dio un vuelco esto comenzaba a ponerse siniestro, había una fotografía de una mesa en la ciudad Macross, de pronto me llevo esa imagen a un triste recuerdo, cubrí mis ojos para evitar pensar en ello y di vuelta a la pagina, unas palabras me hicieron retroceder y buscar la siguiente puerta : "Tuve una emergencia Lisa y"... Busque por todas partes el numero de la siguiente puerta hasta que fije mi atención debajo de la mesa había una puerta quite los muebles y ahí esta el numero de la siguiente la llave era el bolígrafo abrí y baje de ahí.

No. 3 no baje, más bien parecía que subí, había extraños ruidos como murmullos los escuchaba a mi alrededor, crujir de maderas, y de fierros retorciéndose, quería gritar, salir de ahí pero el hecho de ganar dos mil dólares me hizo continuar, de pronto delante de mi no había escalones si no un enorme puente colgante a los lados solo había oscuridad los murmullos se convirtieron en un zumbido que calaba en mi cabeza, tratando de huir atravesé el puente corriendo sin mirara atrás, la siguiente puerta estaba al final del puente, llegando solo la empuje.

No. 4 respire agitadamente y de nuevo frente a mí una silla de madera y sentada en ella una niña con su vestido blanco sus zapatitos de charol negro, sostenía una muñeca y tarareaba una melodía, sus cabellos castaños y largos, gire a todas partes tratando de entender que hacia una niña ahí, en ese lugar, al frente vi la puerta de la siguiente habitación así que, camine despacio para evitar a esa niña ya que, algo me decía que no debía mirarla , - "me atas los zapatos"- escuche la voz tras de mí, no gire a verla di otro paso – "mis zapatos"- la voz ya no era de una niña si no de un ser sobrenatural – "solo quiero"- no gire seguía avanzando – "¡SOLO QUIERO… !"- un grito más bien un chillido seguido de un zumbido, abrí la puerta y atravesé el lugar.

No. 5 de nuevo oscuridad, pero totalmente oscuridad, no había luz, ni velas, ni nada, solo oscuridad, quería regresar pero la puerta no tenia picaporte solo estaba sellada y ya, a tientas avanzaba buscando una pared o algo así, pero sentía algo viscoso en mis manos pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ver que era, así seguía avanzando buscando con mi tacto una puerta algo que me sacara de ahí – "FRENA, FRENA TU PASO"- escuche una voz cercas de mi, asustado trate de agudizar mi vista pero no podía ver más que oscuridad y nada mas – "FRENA, FRENA"- de nuevo esa voz algo me decía que no era de este mundo, y de pronto unos ojos rojos aparecieron delante de mí, me miraban fijamente seguía buscando una salida quería correr ya, ya sáquenme de aquí, ya no mas es todo ya basta me rindo me voy, pensaba y el picaporte apareció lo gire y salí de ahí.

No. 6 respire más tranquilo al ver unos árboles, arboles, si, dentro de una habitación tal vez estaba en un especie de invernadero y era parte de la casa y sus habitaciones, parecían abetos o algo así, abetos los arboles favoritos de, no importa, avance despacio por un sendero y al frente estaba la siguiente puerta, - "AMO ESTE LUGAR"- gire asustado era su voz lo juro era la voz de jade, imágenes pasaban de un lado a otro entre los arboles sombras oscuras acercándose a mí, corrí hasta la siguiente puerta, - "ESPERA" – de nuevo jade, pero que, sonidos y otras cosas se escuchaban detrás de mi hasta que lance la puerta para la siguiente habitación...

... Salí estaba mi auto ahí, arranque y me fui a mi casa, entre corriendo respirando aliviado de que todo terminara la cordura de mi mente no costeaba los dos mil dólares, creo que escucharon mis plegarias o algo así, entre a mi habitación a tomar una ducha, salí y encendí la tv, pero no encendió así que menor baje por una café, a primer sorbo me quede en silencio Leer mis pensamientos? No, eso es imposible, entonces ¿como lo supieron? ¿Como supieron que quería irme de ese lugar? Eso viscoso que había tocado estaba aun en mis manos y era lo que me imagine, era sangre, trate de quitarla de ellas pero no podía, busque una manta o algo, tropezó con algo al girarme pude ver, la vi estaba ahí, sus ojos muy abiertos mirándome, ella, mi Lisa…

Si, era mi Lisa, era ella mirándome con sus ojos muy abiertos, como acusándome de algo, tenía una enorme cortada en su cuello, casi separaba su cabeza de su cuerpo, una mano sobre su pecho y la otra extendida hacia mi apretando algo con su puño cerrado, no quería acercarme a ella, estaba muerta, ahí encima de una enorme charco de sangre, y de nuevo ese maldito zumbido comenzó, seguido de un rechinar de llantas y los fierros retorcidos y como el reventar de cristales, un accidente aquí cercas pensé, entonces mire al piso y vi la sangre de Lisa, parecía tener conciencia propia, pues avanzaba hacia mí, forcé a mis piernas moverse, caminando hacia ella pero no me atrevía a tocarla respire profundamente y abrí mano, no, no, esto no puede ser, había una llave y por el rabillo del ojo derecho la vi, no había salido de la casa, seguía en ella, el enorme número pintado con color rojo, de sangre mejor dicho, me puse de pie y camine hacia esa puerta... Eso quería decir que esta era la número anterior...la número siete, cerré la puerta tras de mi suspirando, quería huir salir de ese lugar las fuerzas se me iban, no se por cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

No. 8 Al entrar en esta habitación me deje caer resbalando despacio hasta el suelo, abrace mis piernas y comencé a llorar esta maldita casa estaba terminando con mi cordura, al tranquilizarme vi una habitación llena de espejos maldita sea ahora debía encontrar la salida  
– ¡RICK! - gire aun espejo de donde salió mi nombre estaba Max dándome un abrazo, ese reflejo estaba ahí, retrocedí y seguía buscando la puerta – ¿Por qué no quieres? – Ahora era la voz de Lisa, asustado buscaba su reflejo pero no la vi, la llame dos veces y nada, trague saliva y continúe con mi búsqueda  
– Lo mereces, Rick -  
\- Eres un héroe-  
escuchaba muchas voces a mi alrededor, -"¡ya basta!" - grite, y los espejos comenzaron a vibrar, sabía lo que seguía y ahí estaba, estallaron al mismo tiempo, me cubrí por los cristales encima de mí, al abrir los ojos parecían de azúcar ninguno me lastimo y el numero siguiente apareció, corrí hasta la puerta que vi a la distancia y abriéndola, Salí de ese lugar.

No. 9 de nuevo oscuridad que fue desapareciendo por una leve luz que apareció desde una esquina, había alguien ahí sollozando como asustada, me acerque tal vez alguien más como yo, aterrado que ya no salió de este lugar, tal vez entre los dos podríamos salir  
\- Disculpa tu- pero se alejo asustado y de nuevo me acerque a eso – tal vez entre los dos podríamos salir de aquí sí- se puso de pie, y lo note no era un chico era una chica  
– TU SOLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMO- dios mío, era Lisa, ella estaba delante de mi  
– Que?, tu aquí? – La casa juega con tu mente, pensé y grite a esa cosa – tú no eres ella- trate de atacarla –NO SERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME HAGAS DAÑO- ella retrocedió, estaba asustada mirándome, pero como ella no, no podía ser ella, ella  
– no puedes ser tu, tu, tu – no pude continuar  
– ESTOY MUERTA- respondió, cerré mis ojos

FLASHBACK

\- No entiendo porque no quieres esa promoción, lo mereces y lo sabes, eres un héroe Hunter – decía Lisa mientras regresábamos de una cena con los Sterlling, las ultimas semanas nuestra relación se había reducido a esto, discusión tras discusión.  
\- Porque no lo soy, y quiero que dejes de verme como tal, a demás tu lo dijiste ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste aquella vez que yo era un piloto que esa era mi vida, y aunque, si Minmey me amaba que me dejara ir, no entiendo ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo? – alce voz y acelere la velocidad del auto  
-No me cansare de decirlo y, baja la velocidad Rick, con un demonio ya basta, frena- grito Lisa aterrada cada vez que el auto derrapaba por las curvas del pavimento húmedo bajando por la colina  
\- No quiero ser un héroe Lisa, soy solo un piloto y si te avergüenza eso, no sé qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo- alce mas la voz  
\- Rick lo eres, acéptalo y por favor baja la velocidad, el cinturón esta flojo Rick,- decía Lisa entre asustada y molesta  
\- ¡Dilo! Di la verdad, ¿te avergüenzo cierto? – llegue a un punto de gritarle mientras conducía más aprisa  
\- Por supuesto que no, no me avergüenzo de ti, lo juro pero por favor baja la velocidad, si quieres no, bueno yo misma te quitare la promoción pero por favor baja la velocidad- decía Lisa asustada tratando de aferrarse a su asiento  
\- y ahora no soy bueno para esto, vaya, si que eres cruel Hayes- le reclamaba más molesto  
\- No, no, de verdad Hunter de verdad, por favor frena, frena, Rick- Sentí una sacudida fuerte los vidrios reventarse y los fierros retorcerse, mi cabeza me daba vuelta estaba vivo y me puse de pie como pude, escuchaba gritos tras de mi pidiendo que no me moviera pero solo tenía una imagen en mi cabeza y esa era Lisa, busque el auto y no lo vi, aterrado trate de correr para buscarlo pero mis piernas me fallaron, el sabor de la sangre en mi garganta no me dejaba gritar para llamarla, y fue cuando escuche a alguien gritar – "Esta abajo, el auto esta allá abajo" – y mi mente se cubrió de oscuridad…

FIN FLASHBACK

– Tomaste tu decisión, Rick- me entrego un cuchillo  
– ¿para qué es esto?- pregunte  
– ¿para qué crees? Para que puedas salir de aquí, deberás cortar mi garganta, y ganaras tus dos mil dólares y siempre ser libre - trate de hablar pero ella se acerco a mi – no te reprocho nada, al contrario gracias por haber estado conmigo y perdón por comprender tarde que tu amabas tanto volar incluso más que a mí- Lisa dio media vuelta y se puso delante de la puerta que decía salida, - no pierdas tiempo debes irte ahora- y cerró los ojos  
\- Lisa, yo no quería esto, no quería perderte, no así, perdóname, mi vida ha sido un infierno desde que no estás, amor, te amo más que a mí mismo - desde que Lisa murió, mi vida, mis fuerzas, mi inspiración, mis ganas de volar, todo murió con ella, ella era la única persona que amaba en verdad  
\- Te facilito las cosas, Rick – Lisa se acerco a mí, y pude sentir una humedad en mi mano que se llenaba poco a poco de sangre, la fina hoja de metal de la cuchilla entraba en su vientre,  
\- No, no Lisa, no de nuevo, perdóname nena, por favor- mis lagrimas salían sin control  
\- Te amo- y Lisa cayó muerta a mis pies.

\- "Muchas felicidades ha completado el recorrido esperemos que su conciencia al fin este tranquila, le entregamos su recompensa hasta pronto y buena suerte. Atentamente, La Gerencia"- tome el sobre y dentro esos billetes, delante de mí se abrió una puerta ahora lo entendí, esta casa te causa un terror psicológico al error que cometiste, por eso no soportaron los demás, y yo, yo creí estar listo después de haber perdido al amor de mi vida, y no nunca me perdone su muerte, aunque Lisa si me perdonara, las habitaciones mostraban mi vida, mis miedos, llevándome hasta la ultima la mas aterradora de todas, dejar ir a Lisa, para siempre asesinándola por segunda vez, para ser libre.

Camine hasta casa, entrando despacio me acerque a la pequeña urna sobre la chimenea, la tome en mis brazos y me fui a dormir con la cenizas de mi novia, rogando porque me llevaran con ella…

FIN  
Notas del Autor: historia adaptada de la Creepypasta "La Casa sin Fin" o "El secreto de la Casa".


	8. Chapter 8

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? AU, Séptima entrega de relatos cortos adaptados a Creepypastas y/o leyendas Urbanas en el universo de Robotech y algunos de sus personajes, como especial del mes del miedo.

M13DOS  
8\. CONSECUENCIAS

Cuando Minmey encaro la verdad, no lo pudo soportar el saber que la niña indefensa, la estrella del cine, con una voz privilegiada, un cuerpo perfecto, y rostro angelical había sido rechazada no solo una vez, si no dos veces, la primera por su primo y manager Lynn Kyle al abandonarla un día antes de navidad, y días después su amor perdido, ese joven piloto que estuvo en todo momento a cada instante sin quejarse solo porque ella tronaba sus dedos y el corría a sus pies, también la había dejado por una mujer que a su punto de vista no era nada bonita y mucho menos del gusto de él, pero si, la habían dejado, y esa última partida acrecentó en ella un sentimiento que creyó nunca sentiría, pero estaba creciendo a pasos pequeños y después gigantescos cuando lo vio correr tras de ella aquel día durante el ataque de Khyron, la vio abrazarla, y escucho cuando le dijo que para él, significaba mucho, esa mujer, la mal nacida que le había quietado a su única esperanza de sentir que era dueña de alguien, ese día no iba a permitir que la vieran derrotada y humillada por eso se adelanto a él y termino la frase, su amor hacia ella, esa maldita comadreja parlanchina de la que tantas veces se habían reído a sus espaldas y que ahora para él, esa misma mujer era todo para su vida, incluso podía apostar que ella era su amor, el verdadero amor de su vida…

… Pero ya era suficiente, sabía que después de la reconstrucción ellos se irían después de su boda a viajar por todo el espacio dejándola de nuevo sola y aun no estaba lista para decirle adiós definitivamente…

Lo vi llegar una noche a su casa así que, se acerca sigilosa tomando la perilla de su puerta si estaba cerrada no sé como llamaría y menos que le diría pero no, por fortuna estaba abierta y entre, escuche ruidos en su habitación así que, aproveche para darle una sorpresa en la sala de su casa no me importo si ella, esa Lisa llegaría o no, ya era de que él se diera cuenta de la verdad que él me amaba a mí y solo a mí, y que eso que tenia con ella era solo algo pasajero una ilusión tonta y sin valor, así que, era hora de poner mi plan en acción y lo espere hasta que saliera.

\- Hola Rick, ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – apenas saliendo de su habitación cargando con una pequeña valija sobre su hombro

\- Por Dios MInmey, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Y así… ¡vístete por favor! – Rick bastante alterado

\- Lo sabía, sabía que aun te pongo nervioso – de nuevo Minmey dando un paso acercándose a él

\- ¿Nervioso? ¿tu a mi? No lo creo, la única que me pone nervioso es Lisa, no tu, así que, vístete Minmey, guarda un poco de tu dignidad y vete de aquí- dice terminando de recoger sus cosas y buscando las llaves de su casa y su auto

\- ¡NO! Yo se que aun me amas, se que muy dentro de ti aun hay algo, por favor Rick mírame, siénteme, aquí estoy soy real y quiero estar contigo – trataba que Rick la mirara y tocara su cuerpo desnudo

\- ¡BASTA! NO- Rick empuja con fuerza a Minmey haciendo que cayera de trasero – Por favor ya, si es que estas aquí, lo sé, pero eso no me interesa – toma una manta y cubre el cuerpo de Minmey – lo siento de verdad, pero lo nuestro se termino hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes que Lisa llegara a mi vida, ella, ella simplemente me recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando descubrí cuán importante se había vuelto para mí, lo siento Minmey conserva un poco de dignidad y sigue con tu vida como yo seguí con la mía cuando me mandaste al diablo y ahora que estás sola vienes a buscarme a ¿Qué? A que regrese a tus brazos corriendo, lo siento pero eso nunca va a pasar, jamás – abriendo la puerta para dejar que MInmey salga de ahí además de su vida

\- Ya lo veremos – y una derrotada, dolida pero con una obsesión muy peligrosa sale de la casa ocultada en las sombras su mente de pronto se bloqueo

Rick salió de su casa apagando las luces, abordo a su auto y se dirigió hasta la casa de Lisa de ahí a pasar un fin de semana juntos en las montañas para esquiar y pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntos frente al fuego, disfrutando de chocolate caliente y su mutua compañía.

Mientras Minmey camina derrotada, dolida y llenándose de dolor al saber que, perdió todo, su fama se estaba extinguiendo, sus supuestos amigos de la industria la estaban dejándola sola, Kyle ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba después de abandonarla y ahora la persona que ella creí incondicional también se había ido, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ella y solo ella había tenido la culpa de ese resultado, su falta de indecisión provoco que Rick poco a poco se fuese alejando de ella, que se fuera acercando mas a esa horrenda mujer, a esa tal Lisa,

\- Maldita estúpida – Grito pateando una roca con furia que cayó justo delante de una extraña mujer que la miraba en silencio – perdón – dijo tratando de evitar la mirada y alejarse de ella

\- ¿A dónde va? ¿Qué la hizo lanzar esa pobre roca con tanta furia? – pregunto esa mujer

\- Yo, creo que no es de su incumbencia – reclamo una indignada Minmey

\- Yo creo que sí, sobre todo cuando se que tu corazón cada vez más se llena de oscuridad por un hombre que se fue de tu vida por alguien más – decía esa mujer acercándose a ella

\- ¿Y cómo sabe que hay un chico? – reclamo Minmey conteniendo la rabia

\- Me lo acabas de confirmar – dice pasando por un lado de ella, - por cierto ¿Te gustaría traerlo de regreso? ¿y que sea tu mas devoto esclavo? ¿Qué siempre estará contigo sin importar qué? por siempre – mantiene la mirada de Minmey esperando por una respuesta que sabe muy bien cuál es.

\- Si, si quiero todo eso, quiero que el este junto a mi por siempre, que yo sea su única obsesión y que la deje a ella, que solo tenga oídos y ojos para mi ¿podrías hacerlo? De verdad? Porque yo estaría dispuesta a todo, a lo que sea lo juro – respondió una entusiasmada Minmey

\- Por supuesto que sí, ahora ven debemos comprar algunas cosas para hacer que el regrese a tu lado para siempre – y ambas camina hacia un área poca conocida y sobre todo tenebrosa.

Es increíble hasta dónde puede llegar la obsesión por alguien que eras capaz de hacer, de lastimar, incluso de vender tu alma con tal de conseguir lo quieres, y eso estaba haciendo Minmey a la luz de la luna recitaba las palabras extrañas que aquella mujer le escribo junto con una serie de ingredientes para realizar un ritual, un ritual que necesitaba algo de ella, algo de él, y sangre como ofrenda, ese ritual era de magia negra recitando las palabras tres veces – "Quid meus reversus est ad me, ut animam tuam, et animam permanebit spiritus meus in aeternum"- y al verter la sangre sobre él, todo quedara sellado por siempre… si, para siempre Rick Hunter estaría con ella…

Dos semanas después Minmey no había tenido noticias ni de Lisa y menos de Rick hacia unos días ese ritual y esa extraña mujer habían quedado solo como una anécdota divertida de hecho se burlaba de sí misma y del cómo se atrevió hacer eso tan raro en el cementerio de la ciudad a media noche, pero eran recuerdos que iban quedando atrás lo que estaba planeando era una mejor manera para separarlo de Lisa Hayes, tal vez con una intriga pensaba mientras preparaba su cena cuando escucho un timbre, era de su apartamento desde la planta baja, se acerco al interfono mirando por la cámara de seguridad pero no veía nada, solo una sombra borrosa por lo tanto decidió ignorarlo pero, a penas dando dos pasos el timbre volvió a sonar, suspirando tomo el interfono y a punto estaba de responder cuando escucho una voz al otro lado que le dio un vuelvo a su corazón.

\- Minmey, volví para estar juntos, siempre – Era la voz de Rick, el estaba abajo esperando a que ella le abriera, emocionada acomodo su cabello, su ropa y su maquillaje, no le importaba el tono de esa voz, pensó que tal vez había discutido con Lisa y aunque se sintiera mal bueno, ella lo haría sentir mejor. – Minmey, ábreme- insistía,

Minmey estaba por decirle que subiera su teléfono comenzó a sonar, vio la pantalla y era de una reportera y amiga de ella estaba por negarse pero las ganas de sentirse triunfante y de decirle a ella que al fin el recapacito y estaba a su puerta le gano atendiendo el teléfono pero lo que escucho le helo la sangre, haciendo que el corazón se le cayera a los pies.

\- Hola bueno, no sé cómo decirlo, me imagino que aun no lo sabes pero bueno, hubo una pruebas del nuevo armamento de unos VFs y por desgracias uno se estrello y murió el piloto, y ay lo siento en verdad, bueno el funeral será mañana hable con la Almirante Hayes y accedió a que estuvieras presente en el funeral de Rick Hunter, lo siento tanto en verdad, pero, si, está muerto, te envió la nota- y termino la llamada.

Un sobre salto la regreso a la realidad, de nuevo el timbre de su apartamento, temblorosa se acerco de nuevo y ahí estaba él, Rick Hunter y al fin pudo verlo con claridad, la mitad de su rostro estaba deshecho, un brazo le colgaba hasta los tobillos y el enorme charco de sangre debajo de él era la imagen que tenia frente a ella del hombre que ella quiso tener de regreso a toda costa estaba esperando a que abriera la puerta…

FIN  
Notas de la Autora: Creepypasta original "Que regrese a mi" o "La obsesión"  
Lo escrito en latín son palabras sueltas, nada que ver en realidad.


	9. Chapter 9

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? AU, novena entrega de relatos cortos adaptados a Creepypastas y/o leyendas Urbanas en el universo de Robotech y algunos de sus personajes, como especial del mes del miedo.

M13DOS  
9\. AMOR ETERNO

Rick apaga las luces de su casa toma la mano de su esposa y juntos caminan abrazados hasta su habitación la mejor celebración está en ese lugar ya que la cena, las velas y la música fueron solo el entremés había llegado la hora de estar, solos. – Te amare por siempre y para siempre – decía Rick antes de quedarse dormido abrazando al amor de su vida.

Otro año más había pasado, las hojas de otoño comenzaban a caer formando pequeñas montañas color anaranjado con café, el pasto cambiando de color, el viento helado comenzaba asomarse tímidamente elevando por los cielos, enredándose entre los troncos, incluso en los autos, calles, ventanas las hojas traviesas que se desprendían de las ramas, una de esas hojas cayó encima de la bolsa con los comestibles de Lisa que caminaba por la acera rumbo a su auto, es su decimo aniversario de matrimonio y esta noche era especial eran su primera década juntos como marido y mujer, sus boda de ilumino

\- Si, ah hola amor, si está todo listo aja, no te preocupes, bueno sería el vino, de acuerdo te estaré esperando, te amo – Lisa atiende una llamada de Rick avisando que llegara un poco tarde pues en su trabajo en la base lo tendrá ocupado más de la cuenta.

Llegando a casa Lisa comienza a preparar la cena para que todo quede listo a la hora programada sin importar que deba esperar casi treinta minutos más por el retraso de su esposo. Sentada sobre su mesa aguarda paciente a que el llegue a casa…

La junta tardo más de lo esperado y en vez de ser unos minutos su retraso este fue de casi una hora, así que, no solo debía correr por el retraso, necesitaba recoger el obsequio para su esposa y comprar el vino antes de que las tiendas cerraran y aunque a Lisa no le interesaba tanto un obsequio, el de ese aniversario era algo especial para él, así que a toda velocidad Rick Hunter avanzaba por las calles ligeramente congestionadas de la ciudad rumbo a casa, mirando de vez en vez su reloj de pulsera para verificar su tiempo, había enviado un mensaje a Lisa pidiendo disculpas y señalando que estaba por llegar, ya había recogido el obsequio ahora solo restaba el vino y de ahí a suplicar que le tocaran todos los semáforos en verde para llegar a celebrar las últimas horas de su aniversario

\- Por favor, por favor, tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar solo unas calles más y será todo – decía un preocupado Rick viendo a la distancia el letrero de la licorería – Si, genial – dijo pero de pronto todo quedo en oscuridad momentáneamente. - ¿Pero, qué rayos paso? – sentía que la cabeza le dolía pero no tan fuerte como para no sopórtalo

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – escucho la voz de una chica que se acercaba , sosteniendo a su perro

\- Si, si estoy bien, creo que tuve un colapso o algo – responde con una sonrisa

\- Tenga cuidado, casi arrollan a mi puppy – besando a su perrito – pase buena noche – y la vio perderse entre un callejón

\- Si, si gracias- aun y con el dolor de cabeza, y viendo que trae una botella en sus manos - ¿Y esto? ¿Cuándo paso? – no importa debe ser la presión y el estrés, mejor me voy a casa.

Después de ese incidente Rick trata de comunicarse con Lisa sin respuesta alguna, así que decide dejar por la paz y mejor conducir con precaución hasta su casa en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Aparcando la camioneta baja despacio, entra a casa y vi a una adormilada Lisa en la mesa de su comedor, se acerca sin hacer ruido, acaricia su cabello y pequeño beso y los ojos verdes más bellos lo reciben

\- Perdón por el retraso, de verdad no fue, lo lamento – dice Rick entregando el vino

\- No importa, ya estás aquí amor, voy por la cena no tardo – después de un suave beso

Una noche de aniversario no estaría completa sin un baile abrazados recordando buenos tiempos, viejos amigos y lo maravilloso de esa noche, abrazados mirando las estrellas Rick observa a su esposa en silencio después la toma en sus brazos y l lleva hasta el sofá, dando un suave beso sobre la frente tomando su mano – Sabes que te amo hermosa y mucho pero es llego la hora de seguir – el suave tacto hace que Lisa abra los ojos y con una sonrisa se acerca a darle un beso, todo romántico y perfecto fue interrumpido por un ruido el incesante sonido de su teléfono móvil rompe el encanto.

Lisa se pone de pie camina con una sonrisa hasta tomarlo y en la pantalla esta el numero de Miriya su amiga, con una sonrisa piensa que, tal vez los felicite por su aniversario pero lo que le dijo provoco algo de confusión y un poco de miedo en Lisa.

\- Debe ser un mal entendido Miriya el está aquí conmigo – dice con una sonrisa amplia

\- No, Lisa escúchame es el, es Rick Hunter se impacto contra la pared de la licorería y murió en el lugar, lo siento tanto se que esta noche era su aniversario y – pero del otro lado no escucha nada – Lisa, ¿me estas escuchando? Lisa, sabes que, voy para allá, no debes estar sola, no esta noche – y termina la llamada. La respiración de Lisa se acelera pero trata de calmarse, debe ser un mal entendido se repite al dejar el teléfono gira para ver a su esposo y lo ve, dándole la espalda con la puerta abierta en silencio

\- Sabes, dijo Miriya ¿Qué tu- viendo que está muy serio se acerca a él – Rick, ¿todo? – el tacto frio del hombro se la hace retroceder - ¿Rick, que?- trata de contener las lagrimas aun si saber si es por miedo u otra cosa

\- Lo lamento nena, iba tan aprisa que, no vi el semáforo en rojo hasta que el auto estaba frente a mi, y perdí el control de la camioneta que, yo solo quería estar contigo – respondió con la mirada perdida hacia inmensa oscuridad

\- ¿Volveré a verte? Dime que si, dime que no te perderé no así- ahora descubrió porque eran sus lagrimas

\- Cada aniversario aquí estaré – girando a ver a su esposa se despide de ella con un beso - recuerda que te amare por siempre y para siempre- y como un sutil fantasma se pierde frente a ella en la oscuridad de la noche

Una figura solitaria camina por un oscuro callejón cabizbajo viendo como poco a poco extrañas figuras comienzan a tomar forma alrededor de el, son personas, personas vacías que vagaran por esa intersección hasta el fin de los tiempos, todas sumergidas en sus propios recuerdos, en su propia vida, en su propia muerte

\- Oye no estés triste, al menos hay alguien que esperara por ti – dice una chica sosteniendo a su perrito mientras se acerca a él, de nuevo

\- No entiendo como paso- dice un Rick mirándola

\- A si es al principio, nos sentimos ajenos, no comprendemos ¿Qué? O ¿Cómo pasaron las cosas? Hasta que te das cuenta, por ejemplo yo, no entendía que había pasado hasta que vi a mi hermana dejando flores en la intersección ahí supe que yo estaría aquí, ahí supe que, por proteger a mi puppy el auto nos arrollo, y en tu caso vi tu cuerpo lleno de sangre pero no recordabas nada cuando me preguntaste que te había pasado, así que deje que tú mismo lo supieras, pero ¡ey! No estés triste ella vendrá todos los días y tu podrás verla una vez cada año, nunca la dejaras sola como lo prometiste- dice la chica con una sonrisa.

Un año después… Lisa suspira con las luces apagadas de su hogar mirando a la oscuridad, perdiéndose en ella, solo reacciona cuando siente unas manos suaves abrazarla por la espalda, recarga su cabeza esbozando una sonrisa

\- Te dije que volvería- …

FIN  
Notas del Autor: (#TishayesMcGillies) Nombre real del CreepyPasta "Tiempo detenido" o "Congelado".


	10. Chapter 10

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? AU, Decima entrega de relatos cortos adaptados a Creepypastas y/o leyendas Urbanas en el universo de Robotech y algunos de sus personajes, como especial del mes del miedo.

M13DOS  
10\. AGONIA

\- Dime que me amas-  
Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Rick, noche tras noche la misma historia, los mismos gritos, el mismo llanto, el mismo dolor, la escuchaba gritar, y gritar cada vez más fuertemente, cada vez más agónica, cada vez más al borde de la locura, cada vez más era difícil soportarla, quería morirse para detener esta agonía y ponerle fin al sufrimiento

\- ¿que pasa? Lisa ¿que necesitas?- le preguntaba como todas las noches.

\- ¿cómo dormiste?- pregunto Max por la mañana durante el desayuno  
\- Igual que siempre- Responde Rick sin emoción y así regreso a la base de nuevo a su patrullaje sentado sobre su vf - espero que esta noche Lisa esté más tranquila hoy y pueda descansar sin problemas – después de un fuerte suspiro comenzó su jornada.

Max no decía nada al igual que Miriya ambos actuaban como si nada estuviera pasando de hecho evitaban cualquier platica que la mencionara a ella o a Minmey. Ambos parecían haber olvidado todo, como si nada malo hubiese pasado y eso era lo que más detestaba Rick, el que lo trataran como si jamás hubiera pasado y menos toleraba las risas o las burlas. Rick continuaba con su trabajo diario, evitaba las reuniones y el estar sólo con alguien más en una habitación, odiaba que comiencen a cuestionarlo sobre su estado, creyendo que a todos les causaba fascinación sus continuas peleas.

\- Hola Capitán, oiga eh algunos pilotos nos preguntábamos si ¿pudiera acompañarnos al bar para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos?- Uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón se acerco a él con sigilo  
\- No lo sé, yo les aviso pero gracias- responde algo seco y sin mirarlos  
\- Le serviría de distracción, Señor al menos por esta noche- insiste el mismo piloto  
\- No lo sé, todo depende de Lisa, si llegara a necesitarme- de inmediato dio media vuelta alejándose de ellos lo más aprisa que sus pies podrían darle  
\- Pero señor- demasiado tarde Rick había salido del hangar.

Al regresar a casa, ceno poco, hablo algunas palabras con Max, cuando él le menciono del cumpleaños Rick prefirió irse a dormir, apenas marcando el reloj las tres a. m todo comenzó, de nuevo, de nuevo ella volvió a gritar, cada vez mas fuerte al grado de que la gente pasara por la calle podía escuchar esos gritos de agonía, Rick se sobresalto al escucharla y se sentó sobre su cama tomando su cabeza con sus manos, tratando de encontrar algo en sus pensamientos , algo que le diera la Ruesta del cómo podía ayudar a Lisa a tranquilizarla, para que ya no gritara así de esa manera, colocando sus jeans sale al pasillo  
\- ¿Lisa? , nena ¿que tienes?- pregunto en voz alta para llamar su atención, y entonces lo recordó el tenia una pañuelos húmedos muy ricos con olor a Lavanda mismos que él recomendó a Max para tranquilizar a la pequeña Dana, así que, tomo la caja y se fue para entregárselos y así ayudar a calmar a Lisa.

Y por extraño que pareciera el sentir cercas de ella a Rick aunque tal vez no estuvieran juntos la hacía sentirse mejor, la respiración de Lisa se normalizo, su pulso bajo pero sobre todo esa noche ella no grito. Rick la rodeo con su brazo y así ambos lograron dormir al menos una noche, al menos esa noche el confirmo que la amaba más que a sí mismo.

Por la mañana muy temprano Rick se despertó por el ruido de maquinas en patio trasero así que despacio salió para conocer el porqué de tanto ruido.  
\- Miriya ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto Rick acercándose a ella  
\- Son los trabajadores que le pediste a Max, Rick ¿Por qué no dejas el desayunador? Es bonito y a Lisa le- Miriya se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando Rick la miro con desprecio  
\- ¿Y para qué? Lisa no lo va a usar, y yo no pienso usarlo y menos que los nuevos inquilinos lleguen a usarlo, porque eso lo pidió Lisa – reclamo molesto dándole la espalda  
\- Al menos piénsalo Rick, es un bello lugar y – el ruido de la puerta azotándose solo le dijo que Rick incluso había abandonado la casa – De acuerdo a quitar esto- dijo una resignada Miriya

Todo el día Rick estuvo en patrullaje incluso pidió turno extra para no regresar temprano a casa, pasadas las tres de la madrugada entro pasado de copas tambaleándose y sostenido de la pared para evitar una caída unos pasos más sintió una leve brisa helada y vio que la puerta del jardín trasero estaba abierta, asustado se encamino hacia allá pensando que, tal vez Lisa comenzó a gritar de nuevo y Miriya había salido, pero afuera no había nadie solo la inmensa y espesa oscuridad delante de él. Apenas dando media vuelta la escucho de nuevo gritar, y frustrado respondió  
\- por favor, ¡YA BASTA! ¡YA BASTA! ¡YA CALLATE! No puedo mas – cayendo de rodillas recargando su espalda a la helada pared – Perdóname, por favor lo siento tanto, pero ya no grites Lisa, por favor – como pudo se levanto camino a la cocina buscando algo para llevarle, en su búsqueda encontró ese frasco de pastillas que usaban Max y Miriya y que él se resistía a tomarlas al hacerlo para él, sería peor que una traición a la única mujer que él amaba en realidad y no hacer algo por ella.

Una Noche los gritos de Lisa fueron aun peores, resonaban por toda la casa, el sonido de esos gritos, la agonía era aun mas fuerte taladraba no solo los oídos, taladraba el alma, partiendo el dos el corazón y quitando la razón, Rick se sobre salto al escucharla salió de inmediato, camino hasta ella para tratar de calmarla, teniéndola de frente se acerco a ella de nuevo, suplicando por un perdón diciendo que la amaba, un abrazo y se quedo ahí para calmar su dolor.

Rick abrió los ojos al sentir un suave contacto en su hombro, adormilado reconoció a las personas frente a él,  
\- Rick tienes que dejar de hacer esto por favor- Max se acercó a él para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie  
A todo nos duele Rick, pero ya no lo hagas – ahora era Miriya quien cubría a Rick con una manta  
-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué acaso ustedes no la escuchan? – Pregunta Rick poniéndose en pie  
-Rick Lisa no, ella te amaba igual que tu- decía Max mientras sacudía la grava y la tierra del cementerio de la ropa de Rick por haber estado recostado en la tumba de Lisa, de nuevo. – Ella no te culpa de nada debes perdonarte tú para que ya no hagas esto – ayudándolo a subir al auto a Rick para regresar a casa…  
Lisa tenía seis meses de muerta después de ese accidente que le provoco T. R. Edwards dejándola confinada a una silla de ruedas, los dolores de su cadera eran insoportables y noche tras noche escuchaba los gritos de dolor, hasta que, una noche él, la había ayudado a descansar, liberándola de esa agonía. 

FIN  
Notas del Autor: Creepypasta "La Agonía" narrada por DrossRotzank.


	11. Chapter 11

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? AU, Onceava entrega de relatos cortos adaptados a Creepypastas y/o leyendas Urbanas en el universo de Robotech y algunos de sus personajes, como especial del mes del miedo. (Narrada en primera persona)

M13DOS  
11\. BEK (Black Eyes Kind)

Una noche de Halloween salíamos del cine y caminábamos hacia el auto, tomaba la mano de Lisa después de ver un clásico de Terror, ya pasaban de las 12:45 am así que la Noche de brujas estaba muriendo, ya no habría chicos haciendo travesuras, solo algunas parejas y chicos mas grandes regresaban a su casa después de alguna fiesta o baile, subimos al auto, después de unos besos a punto estaba de arrancar cuando Lisa llamo mi atención para que girara a mi costado Izquierdo mirando hacia afuera, donde estaban dos chicos con ropa de color negro, capuchas encima de sus cabezas, eso no ayudaba a verlos muy bien

\- "Buenas noches, perdone la molestia y el susto que le provocamos a su novia, pero, acabamos de salir del cine y tenemos media hora en la parada y no llega el Autobús"- señalando- "¿podría llevarnos a casa?, no quiero que nuestros padres se preocupen más, se lo agradecería"- dice el chico que se acerco a mi puerta, lo observe en silencio, gire un instante a ver a Lisa que tenía la cara de espanto, simule que buscaba algo a un lado de mi pero en realidad aseguraba las puertas y las ventanas del auto, algo nos llamo la atención a Lisa y a mí, y era su forma de hablar tan educadamente a esa edad, era extraño escuchar a dos chicos no decirse sus acostumbradas estupideces o mínimo reír por los nervios, o algo, además el compañero de él no decía nada, lo que hacía era estar volteando a todas partes como si no quisiera que alguien más se acercara a nosotros, estaba como que, muy nervioso como esos asesinos en serie que hemos visto miles de veces en televisión cuando son descubiertos y su comportamiento era igual

\- "Joven de verdad, no queremos que nos castiguen es tarde, salimos de los cines, se lo suplico por favor, nos deje entrar al auto"- insistió, y con la velocidad de la luz comencé a idear, ¿Qué les puedo decir para salir de esto?, no quiero poner en peligro a Lisa  
Había algo en esos dos chicos que no me convencía, algo me decía que no, que no los dejara entrar, mi sexto sentido se puso en alerta y me advirtió a tiempo para que no lo hiciera y parecía que a Lisa le pasaba lo mismo por la cabeza porque al mirarla, en sus ojos reflejaban un "No lo hagas".  
\- "Puedes esperarlo aun, sé que no tarda, a estas horas se retrasan mas, pero aun puedes tomar uno, o regresar al Mall, y pedir un taxi que los lleve a casa"- Les dije a través de la diminuta entre abierta de la ventanilla del auto. –"además nosotros vamos a una reunion y la verdad ya vamos tarde"- finalice. Poniendo el auto en marcha.

Los chicos cambiaron su expresión a disgusto en especial el que estaba tratando de convencerme de llevarlos a su casa. E insiste con esas palabras llenas de melosidad. –"Joven por favor, no quiero que mis papás se molesten conmigo y me castiguen se vienen mas fiestas y si llego tarde no me dejaran salir otra vez, además tenemos miedo de que se haga más tarde por favor se lo suplico abra la puerta del auto"- su voz era más una orden que una petición.

\- "¡¿Abra la puerta del Auto?!"- escuche la voz de Lisa y gire para verla un instante. –"Rick son dos veces, ya no menciona que lo lleves a casa" – Dijo Lisa, y tenía Razón, era entrar al auto  
Comencé a sudar frio y a ponerme nervioso, - "Ajusta el cinturón de seguridad amor" - le dije a Lisa sin quitar la vista del volante, ya no quería verlos a ellos, no sabía si estaba a punto de hacer el ridículo de mi vida y enterarme al siguiente día que, esos niños fueron asaltados o algo peor, pero, era verdad ya no era casa, era entrar al auto, así que asegure el auto, en estos momentos mi único deber era proteger a Lisa y no a eso chicos así que gire para hablar con ellos. – "Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte, perdón, pero tenemos prisa" - comencé a entrar en una especie de pánico, estaba dudando ahora de negarme ayudarlo y tal vez si debía hacerlo, pero aun me resistía mis sentidos me alertaban a que no abriera la puerta y que arrancara ya, alejándome de ellos,

Mientras más lo pensaba y más nervioso estaba, Lisa apretaba mi mano para no dejarme convencer por los chicos, pero el chico detrás de la ventanilla estaba más molesto.  
\- "Joven de verdad, déjenos entrar al auto"- el chico insistía y el otro chico seguía vigilando de que, nadie más se acercara a ellos. – "Joven por favor, se lo suplico abra el auto"- insistía en un tono algo molesto y no solo eso, comenzó a jalar la manija del auto para tratar de abrirla. Y Lo analice, y percibía aparte de lo molesto, que estaba asombrado, de que, el truco con nosotros no le estaba funcionando, fue entonces cuando de nueva cuenta Lisa me salvo. Cuando estaba a punto de quitar el seguro al auto. Me convenció de irnos.  
–"Hunter, bebe, por favor, solo vámonos- Ese Hunter fue suficiente para reaccionar, ella solo me llamaba así cuando estaba asustada, realmente asustada, así que coloque mis manos en el volante para arrancar, antes gire con los chicos y con la poca luz de las luminarias del estacionamiento descubrí algo más aterrador, al fijar bien mi mirada en ellos, descubrí que sus ojos, la iris y todo el globo ocular era color negro, esa parte que debía ser blanca, era de color negro, el chico se dio cuenta de lo que descubrí, de que había visto sus ojos, se puso algo nervioso, y me repitió  
– "Por favor Joven déjenos entrar al auto"- y recordé unas palabras que había dicho Roy hace muchos años atrás ¡Nunca permitas que los chicos de la media noche, de ojos negros entren a tu espacio, porque ellos nunca ven la luz!  
Comencé a sonar el claxon cuando vimos a lo lejos a un policía que caminaba revisando el lugar, y les grite a los chicos –"largo, aléjense del auto, lárguense, aléjense de nosotros"- y arranque en reversa para salir del estacionamiento, di un giro, las llantas rechinaron al detenerme asustado verificando que Lisa estuviera bien  
\- Rick, ¿Dónde están?- Pregunto Lisa y gire para ver, para mi sorpresa no había nadie, estaba por salir para verificar pero Lisa tomo mi mano - Rick, no, por favor, solo vámonos"- de nuevo salvaba mi vida  
\- "De, de acuerdo, nena, vamos a casa"- y salimos del estacionamiento rumbo a casa.

Dos días después regresaba del patrullaje y escuche a unos pilotos hablar entre ellos, al parecer habían encontrado los cuerpos de algunas perdonas a bordo de su auto, me acerque a ellos y antes de que me respondieran uno me entrego un diario y mi corazón se acelero al leer la nota

"Esta mañana fueron encontrados los cuerpos de una pareja los hoy occisos respondían a los nombres de Jack y Moira, fueron encontrados dentro de su auto muertos a pocos metros del estacionamiento del centro comercial alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, según las cámaras de vigilancia mostraron que hablaron con dos chicos, quienes abordaron la unidad, pero dentro del auto no se encontraron otras personas solamente la pareja antes mencionada, la policía espera dar con el paradero de esos chicos, para que ayuden a esclarecer la muerte tan extraña de ambos jóvenes, ya que a ambos, les sacaron los ojos"

Tire al diario y regrese a casa con Lisa, esos pudimos haber sido nosotros pero gracias a mi chica nos salvo de nuevo.

FIN  
Notas de la autora: NIÑOS BEK, creepypasta.


	12. Chapter 12

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? AU, Doceava entrega de relatos cortos adaptados a Creepypastas y/o leyendas Urbanas en el universo de Robotech y algunos de sus personajes, como especial del mes del miedo. (Narrada en primera persona)

M13DOS  
12\. HAGAMOS UN TRATO

\- Por favor Lisa ya te dije que es solo una amiga, Minmey no es nada más que una simple amiga- me defendía de las palabras de Lisa solo porque me vio platicar con ella durante el baile de caridad  
\- Pues no te creo, la verdad no les creo a ninguno de los dos, sabes que, lo que creo es que ustedes dos se vean a mis espaldas y gozas con ella en sus brazos- sigue con sus celos, pesaba mientras conducía  
\- Claro que no, Lisa, esa es una estupidez- reclame  
\- ¿ahora resulta que soy una estúpida?, solo eso me faltaba que mi novio me creyera una estúpida- creo que debo escoger mejor mis palabras, pensé. - Eso que te lo crea tu abuela yo no, sabes que detén el auto, me bajo aquí- Lisa se quito el cinturón de seguridad  
\- ¿estás loca? Voy en un boulevard no te puedes bajar aquí, por Dios Jade basta, no abras la puerta no, ¡Lisa!- me descuide en el camino y…

… Escuche un zumbido en mis oídos, lo último que recuerdo fueron unas luces frente a mí y el sonido ahogado de un claxon sonando sostenidamente, abrí los ojos y el cofre de mi auto estaba levantado y deshecho, no podía moverme por el cinturón de seguridad y la bolsa de aire que comenzaba a bajar de nivel

\- Llamen a una ambulancia, aquí hay uno vivo- escuche que alguien grito muy cercas de mi  
\- Aquí hay otro mas- esta vez era una chica  
\- Rápido- otras voces más cercas de mi, gire a mi costado derecho a ver como estaba Lisa

\- Li, Lisa, nena ¿estas bien?- el asiento del copiloto estaba vacío, me asuste y recordé que se había quitado el cinturón para bajarse del auto, delante de mí un parabrisas quebrado, -no, nena- como pude Salí del auto tambaleándome,  
-no, se mueva, ya vienen la ambulancia- escuche a una mujer que me grito, pero quería ver donde estaba Lisa, la busque por el cofre pero,  
-¿está muerta?- escuche que alguien preguntaba y la vi unos metros al frente sobre el asfalto el cuerpo de Lisa, como pude corrí hasta ella y la abrace, -No, no, mi niña, no, Lisa mírame, amor, dime algo, Lisa- seguía sosteniéndola en mis brazos, un hombre se acerco a nosotros,  
\- estas herido, necesito que te atiendan nosotros nos encargaremos de ella- pero no lo escuchaba seguía suplicando porque Lisa abriera los ojos, sentí un dolor en mi pecho, no podía respirar y me desmaye abrazado a ella.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz de la habitación y reconocer el lugar de a poco supe que estaba en el hospital  
\- Mira Max, Rick ya despertó, iré por un médico- era Miriya fue el primer rostro que vi  
–Hay hermano que buen susto nos diste, ¿Cómo te sientes? – trate de levantarme un poco  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me paso? – Pregunte frotándome la frente y los ojos  
\- Tuviste un accidente en freeway muy fuerte, estuviste inconsciente por casi un día, estaban por declaró muerte cerebral, pero gracias a Dios eso no paso – respondió Max con su típica sonrisa.  
Y lo recordé no iba solo, Lisa iba conmigo  
\- ¿Y Lisa? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta inconsciente? También – pregunte esperando por su respuesta pero se quedo en silencio – Max, necesito que me digas que ella está bien – lo tome por el cuello de su camisa  
\- Rick, lo, lo lamento pero Lisa, Lisa perdió mucha sangre, y no, no pudieron hacer nada, lo siento- Max comenzó a llorar  
-¿es broma cierto?- dije esperando que me respondieran pero en su lugar todos estaba llorando, gire la cabeza y vi a Miriya en la entrada también estaba llorando  
-¡No!, no, ella no, no puedo perderla, no ahora, por favor no, esto es mi culpa yo la mate –Comencé a gritar y a sacudirme con violencia, Max trataba de tranquilizarme  
\- No, no, esto no es tu culpa fue un accidente es todo – pero no lo logro, vi que entraban dos enfermeras, sentí un pequeño pinchazo y después todo quedo en oscuridad.

A los tres días Salí del hospital y supe que ya habían enterrado a Lisa, no pudieron esperarme por mis heridas, mi corazón se estrangulaba cada vez que veía algún recuerdo de ella, no podía más quería estar con ella debía reunirme con Lisa así que, Salí de mi casa, compre unas cervezas y me fui hasta la playa, pasaban de las 12 de la noche estaba por entrar el 31 de octubre, ya habíamos elegido las películas para verlas ese día, y la comida, pero ahora todo se había ido al carajo, termine las 12 cervezas y comencé a caminar por la playa, no sentía la arena, sostenía una fotografía de Lisa, donde la estaba besando, -llévame contigo- gritaba al aire. Vi a lo lejos una pareja de recién casado, me acerque a ellos todos felices sonriendo y festejando.

\- ¿para qué tanto a mor? Si al final el tiempo se termina y te la quita- les grite voltearon a verme.  
\- ¿lo conocen?- pregunto una mujer  
\- No- respondieron todos  
\- Su Dios, los mantendrá amándose por favor, esas son estupideces él y ella morirán algún día y todo se irá al carajo- estaba bastante ebrio porque deje que mis sentimientos y mi dolor salieran  
\- No le hagan caso esta borracho- un hombre me grito  
\- Si, si estoy borracho, ¿sabes por qué?, porque tu maldito Dios me arrebato a lo único que he amado, al amor de mi vida, el es un maldito titiritero que mueve sus estúpidos hilos a su maldito antojo, es un niño mimado, caprichoso, que no le importa jugar con el dolor ajeno, primero te da al amor de tu vida y después te lo quita de la manera más cruel y despiadada, pero oigan, no se preocupen por que por algo pasan las cosas, ¿o no?- estaba tambaleándome sobre la arena  
\- ¡Ya basta!- Vi un puño en mi rostro que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí de espaldas, cerrando los ojos.

Los abrí de nuevo cuando un puño de arena me cayó en el rostro estaba un chico que me observaba en silencio, como que estaba analizándome –Ven conmigo Hunter, vamos a caminar un momento- como sabia mi nombre no lo sé, ¿Por qué lo seguí? Tampoco lo es -¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por ver de nuevo a Lisa?- me pregunto ese extraño y pálido chico  
\- Todo, lo que sea- respondí sin pensarlo  
\- Hasta ¿dar tu vida?, o ¿Tu alma? por ella- insistía sin dejar de caminar  
\- Si- respondí de inmediato  
-Yo Te la puedo regresar a la vida Rick, si estas consciente de lo que te estoy proponiendo, para devolverte a Lisa, ¿cierto? – ahora se detenía frente un acantilado, giro a verme y continuo – quiero que estés consciente de que yo no trabajo para él, al que llaman Dios, yo trabajo para alguien más poderoso que él, ¿entonces qué dices aceptas el trato? ¿Tu vida y tu alma? Por la de ella, - me observo extendiéndome la mano  
\- ¿Cuál es el truco?- pregunte mirándolo fijamente  
\- No hay ningún truco, el trato es simple, yo te regreso a Lisa, borramos el accidente, y tu estarás con ella por 10 años, después de ese tiempo vendré por ti, entonces ¿quieres hacer el trato? Rick, vamos te aseguro que ese dolor va a desaparecer, estarás con Lisa tal y como tú la conoces y la recuerdas, solo por diez años de absoluta felicidad, entonces ¿lo harás?- respire profundamente recordando a mi hermosa novia, en él como la vida me la arrebato, en la cruel broma de la vida y en los caprichos del universo de darte algo y después quitártelo sin miramientos.  
\- De acuerdo, hagamos un trato- y estreche su mano.  
\- Perfecto, ahora solo resta, Despertar- Y sentí un golpe sobre mi frente dejándome en la oscuridad.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos, despacio por la intensidad de la luz, pensé que había sido un sueño porque después de estrechar la mano con esa mujer ella desapareció frente a mis ojos  
\- Mira Max, Rick ya despertó, espera iré por un médico- De nuevo Miriya me daba la bienvenida  
\- Hermano qué bueno que ya despertaste llevabas dos días inconsciente, estaban por declarar muerte cerebral pero – no deje que continuara de inmediato pregunte por ella.  
\- ¿Y Lisa? ¿Cómo esta ella? – lo tome de nuevo por el cuello de su camisa  
\- Pues ambos tuvieron mucha suerte hermano, Lisa solo sufrió unos golpes pero nada grave, de hecho la mandamos a dormir no tardara en llagar – respondió, y mi corazón se acelero, entonces ese ser o lo que haya sido si cumplió me regreso a mi amor, me regreso a Lisa.

Cuando Salí del hospital dejamos pasar solo unos meses y de inmediato nos casamos cumplimos nuestros sueños, fuimos al espacio tuvimos dos hijos, Roy en honor a mi hermano y mentor y la pequeña Miku, amaba a mi familia sobre todo a ella, cuando regresamos a la tierra para recomenzar de nuevo sabia que mis días estaban contados así que, me dedique aprovecharlos al máximo hasta que lo vi una noche, el regreso, sabía que solo me quedaban horas de vida y después mi alma se condenaría pero me consolaba el hecho de que Lisa gozaría de la eternidad, se que suena egoísta pero ella era la persona más importante para mí y no me arrepiento, es mas lo haría de nuevo.  
Regresamos una noche de cenar con los Sterling, la pequeña Miku se quedo a dormir con ellos y Roy entraría a la academia comenzaría desde temprana edad con su educación dentro de la armada, me consolaba el hecho de que ambos estarían bien cuidados por los Sterling.  
\- Rick, ¿te encuentras bien?, estuviste muy callado durante toda la cena- me decía Lisa mientras terminaba de quitarme la camisa para disponerme a dormir  
\- Si, si nena, es solo el cansancio, no me pasa nada- respondí tratando de esbozar una sonrisa  
-Rick, no sabes mentirme, ¿Qué tienes?- se acerco a mi rodeándome con sus brazos  
\- Te amo Lisa, y mucho- la abrace y le bese la frente.  
\- Rick, esto, ¿tiene que ver con mi muerte de hace 10 años?- esa pregunta la sentí como un disparo a quema ropa.  
\- ¿Qué?- la mire asustado, como, ella, se suponía que solamente yo sabía eso, del trato. Entonces ¿Por qué lo sabia Lisa?

\- Rick, hay algo que debo decirte, al momento del accidente la bolsa de aire me detuvo, pero tú, tu golpeaste contra el volante porque tu bolsa no se abrió, en ese instante te vi morir, y no lo pude soportar, y entonces una chica muy pálida apareció delante de mí y me dijo que, que haría un trato conmigo a diez años a cambio de mi alma con la condición de que tu regresaras a mí y lo acepte - Lisa se escondió en mis brazos pidiéndome perdón mientras lloraba, yo solo la abrace mas fuerte a mi acariciando su largo cabello  
\- El palazo se cumple en unas horas ¿cierto? – le dije mirándola a los ojos – podemos vencerlos, si estas dispuesta hacerlo- no hubo necesidad de mas palabras, escribimos cartas dejando instrucciones, ya que, si aguardábamos a que ellos reclamaran su pago eso significaba que nuestra descendencia no existiría pero si los burlábamos, adelantando nuestra muerte ellos no la reclamarían, y nuestros hijos tendrían su vida.  
\- ¿Lista? – tome su mano y la acerque a mí en la cama  
\- Siempre- y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados mientras dos sombras furiosas se perdieron en la oscuridad por no poder reclamar nuestras almas.

\- Y tu ¿Harías un trato?...

FIN  
Notas de la Autora: Historia original de #TishayesMcGillies no pertenece a ningún creepypasta.


	13. Chapter 13

M13DOS… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? AU, Ultima entrega de relatos cortos adaptados a Creepypastas y/o leyendas Urbanas en el universo de Robotech y algunos de sus personajes, como especial del miedo.

M13DOS  
13\. DESICIONES

Después de diez años de casados, con dos hijos, la familia Hunter se establece al fin en la tierra reunificada tras regresar de su viaje por el universo ahora, no solo gozan de una vida tranquila también de que ahora la tierra no está bajo amenaza de a fuera, las colonias de humanos están en Marte incluso llegaron a Tirol, y en la tierra tanto humanos como extraterrestres conviven en el mismo planeta sin conflictos, al parecer todo marcha bien, la tecnología ha sido superada, mas inventos se han creado, armamento nuevo y sofisticado, pero detrás de las perfectas fachadas siempre hay secretos muy bien guardados.

\- Rick ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no cenaste con nosotros? – una apesadumbrada Lisa alcanza a Rick antes de que este arranque su auto

\- Sabes muy bien porque Lisa, de no mejorar esta situación pronto no habrá más comida que para ellos, desde que desaparecieron la moneda para evitar conflictos de poder – hace una pausa – no me quiero imaginar que pasara mañana cuando los mares terminen de contaminarse y decidan invadirnos con la bandera falsa de todo para todos, necesito hacer algo- responde frustrado

\- Pero Rick me lo prometiste, ambos lo hicimos- Lisa sabe cuál es el siguiente paso que dará

\- Se lo que prometí, pero de no estar en la armada, lo siento nena, necesito pensar, nos vemos más tarde- dice encendiendo el auto

\- Al menos lleva esto, se te calmara el frio del cuerpo no el de tu cabeza- una frustrada Lisa regresa a su casa y ve como se aleja su esposo, frustrado y triste combinación peligrosa pues no quería que regresara a ser Militar.

Rick recorre las calles cabizbajo conduce hasta las montañas baja del auto y comienza a caminar sin rumbo sintiendo solo un viento helado que le congela los huesos, en su caminar sombras se acercas a él en silencio, ojos rojos lo acechan en la oscuridad, tomando un sorbo de ese café - siempre me reanimas nena – piensa en voz alta después se abraza a sí mismo y una voz lo hace detenerse, frente a él una tenue luz detiene su paso cundo una mujer casi en los huesos esta con el tobillo roto, sus jeans desgarrados y atascada en un fango

\- No preguntare, pero ¿me permite ayudarla? – pregunta un amable Rick

\- Si puede, por supuesto que sí – Rick la sostiene en brazos y ella lo guía a una caverna, le ofrece su café para que entre en calor mientras improvisa un entablillado tobillo y le entrega su chaqueta para que no tenga frio, así transcurren las horas recordando como la encontró y que él estuvo a punto de caer también pero el grito de ayuda de ella le salvo la vida, pero había llegado la hora de ser honestos

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste en realidad? Casi nadie pasa por aquí, ¿o a menos que? …- mira en silencio a Rick quien responde antes de terminar la pregunta

\- Por supuesto, a menos que te parezcas pero eres idéntica a las imágenes que hacen las leyendas, eres la muerte- responde confiado

\- Pues si, en este mundo lleno de tecnología, se olvidaron de las cosas, las leyendas, los mitos, ya no salgo de aquí, desde que la tecnología invadió, todo lo manejo desde mi caverna, pero tú me ayudaste, otro hubiese corrido alejándose de mi aun y que le salve la vida, pero tú no y por eso quiero darte algo, ven acompáñame – ambos entran a la caverna está repleta de flamas – míralas, todas esas velas de cera representan a una persona de todo el mundo, de este mundo, hay pequeñas que comienzan a extinguirse, hay firmes y grandes que comienzan su vida y las apagadas son las que ya no están, ahora ven, mira – señala un manantial – toma tu termo con esa agua, jamás se terminara, tú me ayudaras hacer mi trabajo- dice manteniendo la mirada de Rick

\- ¿Qué hare? Y ¿Cómo lo hare? – pregunta sosteniendo el termo

\- Esa es el agua de la vida, si me ves a la cabecera de esa persona le darás a beber un sorbo, uno solo es suficiente para continuar con su vida pero, si me ves a los pies deberás dar media vuelta y dejarlo morir, ¿te quedo claro? – cubriéndose con la túnica negra viendo la incredulidad de Rick – si no me crees, te aseguro que muy pronto lo harás – y como llego se desvaneció frente a él.

Rick regresa a su casa, en su mente aun están esas palabras de la supuesta murete, el termo está lleno con esa agua de manantial sus pensamientos se desvanecen cuando escucha el grito de un para medido señalándolo, hay luces rojas y azules en su casa, aterrorizado corre dentro para darse cuenta que su pequeña Miku cayó del segundo piso con su cabeza llana de sangre, Lisa siendo retenida por algunos paramédicos, Rick recuerda las palabras de esa mujer, regresa a su auto trame el termo, va por su pequeña la lleva dentro a habitación ignorando los gritos de protesta de otros, fija su mirada en su niña hasta que esa mujer aparece a la cabecera Rick, recordando las palabras da un sorbo del manantial y su pequeña abre los ojos, ha tenido una nueva oportunidad de vida.

\- Ahora ¿me crees? – pregunta a travesando la ventana – espero que sepas usarla bien – y desvanece frente a él.

Desde hace momento la vida de los Hunter cambio radicalmente, Rick no solo salvaba la vida de los moribundos también se había ganado enemigos, tanto humanos como los sanadores, seres de otros mundos que aun no entendían ¿Cómo era posible que el sanara de esa manera? Así que, decidieron probarlo.

Una noche un convoy de militares llegan la casa de Rick es escoltado hasta la base, pero él no accede a ir solo se lleva a Lisa, lo colocaron en un pabellón mostrándole a varios enfermos - ¿Y bien? Hunter haga su magia- señalo – Busque a que va a morir, solo uno – y entro, uno a uno vio en su cabecera y solo uno estaba ella a sus pies, regreso a su celador y…

\- El – dijo Rick confiado al último de la fila izquierda, - el morirá- responde

\- ¿El? El más sano de todos, tratas de llamar la atención por tus días pasados de Gloria pero, no funcionaran y – en efecto era el único que había muerto de un infarto.

\- Se lo dije- respondió Rick

No solo salvaba a niños también ancianos incluso a extraterrestres que Vivian en la tierra junto a los seres humanos y eso no era bien visto para cierta persona

\- ¿Por qué lo cambiaste? Te dije que, si aparecía en la cabecera se salvaba pero si no, debía morir- reclamaban la muerte una noche de lluvia a Rick después de salvar l vida de nuevo a una niña que estaba por morir – además yo soy la muerte de la que los humanos hablan, yo solo cumplo las reglas del universo para mantener un equilibrio y tu, tú has salvado a quienes no son humanos y has hecho un mundo sin muerte, te estás metiendo con fuerzas que no puedes controlar ¿no te das cuenta? – alzando la voz y por primera vez sus ojos negros ahora parecían dos llamas ardientes

\- No podía dejarla morir yo sé del sufrimiento de un padre, lo he visto – reclamo Rick

\- No lo entiendes debes detenerte o las consecuencias serán catastróficas no solo afectaran al universo, al mundo también te afectaran a ti – desapareció frente a él

\- ¡RICK! ¡RICK! Debes huir vienen por ti – una asustada Lisa entra corriendo a la sala donde estaba antes hablando con ella

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – reclama abrazando a su esposa

\- Dicen, dicen que robaste algo de los sanadores cuando estuvimos en Opthera y eso se paga con la muerte, dicen que es lo que hace que salves vidas, Rick debes huir, ven vámonos – sin pensarlo salen corriendo tras de ellos varios convoy militares comienzan a dispar en su contra

Siguen huyendo sin detenerse hasta que un disparo da en la llanta trasera Rick trata de controlar el volante pero sin éxito cae por un barranco al costado de una montaña, entre la sangre mezclada con la saliva Rick logra salir del auto arrastrándose sobre su vientre llega a Lisa quien está cubierta en sangre, la toma en sus brazos, acaricia su cabello, limpia un poco de la sangre sobre su rostro un suave beso en la frente y abre el termo para que ella bebe pero una mano helada lo detiene.

\- ¡No! Ella no – al ver a la muerte a los pies de Lisa – Por favor te lo suplico ella no – trata de que bebe del agua pero no puede mover su mano

\- Lo siento pero no esta vez, te lo dije, te advertí que las consecuencias serian desastrosas en el universo debe haber un equilibrio y ahora por las vidas que salvaste te la cobrara con la de ella, la más preciada de todas – diciendo despectivamente, Rick observa cómo se evapora el agua que le pudiera salvar la vida a su esposa

\- ¡ALTO! ¡NO! Por favor ella, no dime que, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué debo hacer para salvarla a ella? Es lo único que me importa – comenzando a llorar

\- Deberás decidir – Muestra dos velas ambas muy pequeñas pero solo una está por apagarse – la que está por extinguirse es la de ella, tu decides, ¿Ella o tu? – a lo lejos los gritos de búsqueda, los militares se acercan están a metros de llagar

\- Te amo nena- y Rick tomo su decisión, dejando todo en la oscuridad…

Lisa abre los ojos en su auto estrellado a su lado Rick tomando su mano, frente a ella los equipos de emergencia se acercan para auxiliarla y entre el humo y los hombre una mujer con túnica negra se aleja frente a ella llevándose a su marido quien decidió salvarla a ella a costa de su vida… Aprendió que no debes engañar a la muerte…

FIN  
Notas del Autor: Una disculpa este especial debió terminar hace unos días pero por cuestiones de red y personal me fue imposible hasta ahora. Gracias a todos por su tiempo en leerlo.  
Historia adaptaba de la obra del Cine de Oro de México "MACARIO".


End file.
